


LINE OF THE DOOMED TIME

by Maliya_azul



Category: EXO, EXO-L, Lay - Fandom, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Zhang Yixing - Fandom, selay - Fandom, sexing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliya_azul/pseuds/Maliya_azul
Summary: Lay obtiene un super poder debido a un accidente, ¿como reaccionará el chico? ¿podrá controlarlo y que problemas traería aquel poder?





	1. PROLOGO

Corría el año 2014, el reloj marcaba las 06:50 a.m., el sol apenas empezaba a emitir sus primeras muestras de bienvenida al nuevo día 12 de Mayo, Aquél Joven de 22 años de edad, caminaba hacia la universidad de Baile en Beijín, marcando el paso velozmente por las amplias calles de la ciudad, para no llegar tarde a su primera clase.  
06:51 a.m.- Un joven empresario de 25 años de edad, salía de un prestigioso centro nocturno, estaba totalmente fuera de sus sentidos, había bebido toda la noche a causa de perder hasta el último peso que mantenía en pie su empresa, la vida no le importaba nada después de darse cuenta que ahora solo era un fracasado, abrió la puerta de su lujoso automóvil de colección Bugatti Veyron y emprendió la marcha hacia su destrucción.  
06:55 a.m.- Aun le faltaban varias cuadras para llegar a la universidad, el chico apresuradamente corrió a una aceleración aproximada de 25 km por hora, cuando a los 900 milisegundos un automóvil color negro se incrustó contra el edificio donde el joven Zhang precisamente circulaba, llevándose la peor parte, ya que rodo por el cofre del mencionado vehículo dando varias vueltas, cayendo finalmente a los 3 segundos en el pavimento, golpeándose severamente la cabeza, fue cuestión de segundos que el charco de sangre ya se había formado, el griterío de la gente que lograron apreciar el momento había quedado clavado en los oídos de Zhang que siendo sinceros, fue lo último que logro escuchar.  
07:09 a.m.- El empresario era arrestado por manejar en estado de ebriedad, los demás cargos le eran devengados a la espera de que el joven Zhang sobreviviera, sino la causa penal incrementaría hasta en su doble proporción.  
07:20 a.m.- Zhang Yixing entraba en terapia intensiva para la realización de una operación clave, de la cual dependería su vida y la calidad con la que ésta llevaría si sobrevivía, momentos cruciales para los eventos que posteriormente vendrían a cambiarle el panorama al muchacho.  
09:30 a.m.- Un bufete de abogados entraban a la celda donde se encontraba el empresario sumido en una desesperación porque al fin había entendido la magnitud de las circunstancias, esta vez no temía por su situación jurídica, sino porque la vida de alguien ajeno a sus problemas dependía de una cirugía que el mismo había producido estúpidamente, este era el momento en que las primeras lagrimas escapaban de los hermosos ojos de aquél duro y frio empresario.  
10:38 a.m.- El médico se quitaba el cubre bocas y lavaba las manos para limpiarse tras la operación de cráneo exhausta que había concluido hacia unos minutos, pensaba en las ganas que tenía de que aquél muchacho saliera adelante, su primer paciente grave, rezaba para sus adentros que saliera bien, y que el joven lograse sobrevivir.  
14:35 p.m.- El joven empresario se acurrucaba en alguna esquina de la celda estirando las piernas mientras su mente desarrollaba un especie de suicidio, se repetía constantemente —"Si no hubiera derrochado tanto dinero posiblemente esto nunca hubiera pasado, yo no soy un asesino" — pero ya era tarde para las lamentaciones y eso lo tenía bien claro.  
19:12 p.m.- El médico anunciaba a los familiares de Zhang que después de la fractura en las costillas y un brazo roto, poseía un traumatismo cerebral producto del golpe en la cabeza, por lo que había sido necesario la intervención quirúrgica pero que pasado las horas habían tenido que inducirlo en coma, los familiares del muchacho lamentaban los acontecimientos, no podían creer que la vida de aquél sencillo, bueno y amable chico se truncara de esa manera.  
20:50.- El agente ministerial avisa por la rendija al empresario que puede salir libre, ya que la fianza ha sido pagada, era más que evidente que los abogados habían sobornado a la autoridad y que por ese motivo había salido libre, la reja se abrió y muy asustado salió, firmo su libertad y regreso a casa en un taxi ya que su vehículo con él que horas antes había arrollado a una persona, había quedado destruido, aunque eso no impedía que dejará de recordar lo que había pasado, aunque intentará cerrar los ojos la imagen de ese joven venía a su mente una tras otra como una película autógrafa, ese sería su castigo.  
El calendario citaba el día 13 de septiembre, a las 21:18 p.m. Zhang Yixing abría los ojos observando la luz del cuarto del hospital, escuchaba el sonido de la máquina cardiaca, el ritmo que este llevaba era memorial para él, por fin había vuelto a la vida.


	2. CAPITULO I.-DOLORES DE CABEZA

La mudanza había llegado a la casa marcada con el número 12, Zhang Yixing bajó del vehículo con algunas cajas que apenas y podía cargar, encontrándose cara a cara con su médico, que, amablemente se había ofrecido a alojarlo por un tiempo, Oh SeHun quito una caja de la abultada carga que se impuso el mismo Yixing.  
—Bienvenido, siéntete como en casa — subrayo el joven médico, Yixing entró con precaución dejando las cajas sobre el suelo,   
—Gracias por alojarme este tiempo, prometo que en cuanto encuentre un sitio yo me iré— admitió apenado Yixing, dieron dos toques en la puerta lo que hizo que ambos chicos voltearan a ver, se trataba del señor que manejaba la mudanza,   
—Oh~ lo siento señor—dijo firmemente Yixing haciendo una gran reverencia antes de sacar su cartera y acercarle a pagar,   
—fue usted muy amable, gracias— volvió a decir Yixing, el señor al ver el dinero se lo arrebato de las manos y no dijo más, se subió a su camioneta y se fue.  
—¿Qué fue eso?— interrogo SeHun, Yixing parpadeo varias veces desviando la mirada finalmente,   
—fue una disculpa, el señor estaba enfadado de esperar a que le pagara— dijo sutilmente,   
—Yo no escuche las razones—,   
—soy perspicaz—menciona emocionado el bailarín empezando a desempacar,   
—No sé porque creo que me ocultas algo— musita SeHun tocándose la barbilla mientras analiza el rostro de su paciente,   
—alucinas— solo soltó.  
Después de mostrarle su habitación, SeHun parecía emocionado de tener al fin un inquilino con quién compartir su casa, pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en ella, y eso ciertamente le causaba preocupación.  
—No te preocupes, le daré mantenimiento a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer mientras esté aquí— sonrío dulcemente el bailarín, SeHun que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos se sorprendió,   
—¿p-por qué dices eso?— Yixing camino hacia el comedor para servirse un poco de agua en un vaso, bebiendo con cautela y después miró a su médico,  
—tu rostro se notaba preocupado, supuse que estabas pensando en lo descuidada que tienes tu casa— informo, SeHun quedo admirado, no era la primera vez que sentía que Yixing estaba mirando dentro de él.  
Habían pasado algunas semanas, desde que Yixing vivía con SeHun en esa casa, no había día que no viera a Yixing masajeándose la cabeza, y eso le preocupaba como su médico, las radiografías y los demás estudios clínicos que Yixing recibía cada semana no tenían nada fuera de lo normal, ¿pero cuál era la razón por la que Yixing sufría de jaqueca diariamente?, SeHun lo observo con cautela alrededor de una semana, Yixing había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante prestigioso, había dejado a acudir a la universidad, pero también era especialista con el dinero, la paga era modesta y las propinas eran mejores, según había mencionado el mismo, pero su actitud era desorbitante. Cuando andaba por las avenidas siempre miraba hacia el piso, cuando tenían una charla muy pocas veces lo veía a la cara, Yixing ocultaba algo y el joven médico no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, el determinaría las causales.  
Días después SeHun había regresado de hacer guardia, manejaba su auto clásico cuando se topo una calle antes de llegar a su casa un automóvil lujosísimo, le alumbro los faros y se detuvo, un joven de un poco menos estatura que él se acerco a la ventanilla de su auto, bajo un poco más el vidrio,   
—Buenas noches, usted es el médico Oh SeHun?—,   
—sí, soy yo, ¿Qué deseaba?—,  
—Deseo saber sobre las condiciones de un paciente que usted tiene a su cargo—, el joven médico le miro curioso,   
—Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizado para dar información, si usted llama a recepción del hospital podrán darle la información pertinente—indico, Xiao Lu bajó la mirada ocultando un deje de sonrisa,   
—llame hace unas semanas y me dijeron que las condiciones del muchacho eran las mismas, pero da la casualidad que hace un par de días un subordinado mío vio salir al paciente de su casa, ¿puede explicarme eso?— SeHun pareció dudar, aquel sujeto estaba diciéndole que ¿lo vigilaba?, trago en seco, tratando de buscar su celular para las llamadas emergentes,   
—¿de qué paciente habla?— trato de ganar tiempo,   
—Zhang Yixing— puntualizo mirándole fijo al médico,  
—¿es usted familiar?—el chico de buen porte según descripción de SeHun negó con la cabeza,   
—solo quiero saber sobre él—,   
—si quiere saber de su condición vaya y pregúnteselo directamente a él, puedo llevarlo a mi casa—, Xiao Lu negó nuevamente,   
—al menos puede decirme cuanto fue la cuenta del hospital?— SeHun miró en el rostro de aquél chico, parecía estar en verdad preocupado,   
—Si me da las razones de por qué esta tan preocupado por Yixing, yo podré decirle lo que me pide—,   
—no se puede conformar con saber que gracias a Zhang Yixing mi vida cambio radicalmente, he dejado de desparramar el dinero, y ahora soy un hombre diferente, prometí que mientras el siguiera vivo yo haría lo mismo—,  
—es usted algo así como un donador anónimo?—, —sí, se podría decir, podría mantener el anonimato si usted no cuenta nada—,   
—Le haré llegar la cantidad si tiene algún correo, Yixing ha estado trabajando a doble tiempo para sacar la paga—,   
—Lo sé, por eso me atreví a irrumpirle esta noche— menciono el joven mientras escribía en un papel,   
—estaré al pendiente, llámeme o envíeme correo a esa dirección lo antes posible, que tenga buena noche— dijo finalmente metiendo una de sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras caminaba de regreso a su auto.   
—¿Xiao Lu?— dijo Sehun para sí mismo mientras le miraba irse.   
Bajó de su automóvil frente a su casa, camino hacia dentro encontrándose con Yixing tirado en las escaleras, corrió tras aventar las llaves en el sillón y verificar que Yixing estuviera bien, lo cargo y llevo a su habitación, Yixing tenía fiebre y las compresas de agua fría en la frente estaban haciendo que reaccionara, SeHun estaba preocupado, Yixing estaba siendo más enfermizo de lo que esperaba, lo observo y entre el delirio solía agarrarse la cabeza como si intentará desprendérsela   
—¿te duele mucho?— interrogo Sehun quedamente quedándose a cuidarlo, Yixing asintió,   
—¿habrá día que deje de dolerme?—le interroga Yixing a su médico mientras tomaba su mano,   
—te recetaré algunas medicinas, haremos un tratamiento nuevo para la jaqueca, no pienses mucho solo relájate— dedujo SeHun mientras seguía colocando las compresas,   
—estas en descanso y por mi culpa no has podido dormir, lo siento realmente—, —esa es la vida de un médico, soy saludable al menos más que tú—trato de bromear, Yixing torció la boca,  
—fue un mal chiste—solo dijo acomodándose en la cama,   
—ya me siento mejor— replico,  
—ve a descansar— confirmo tocándose la sien, Sehun se levanto y camino hacia la salida, estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando se detuvo   
—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— , Yixing asintió cerrando sus ojos mientras soportaba el dolor, —¿porqué no sueles mirar a la gente a los ojos?— Yixing abrió los ojos pero no alzo la mirada, tardo un poco en responder  
—porque los ojos son fuego que queman mi mundo de mentiras— puntualizó, Sehun no comprendía la magnitud de aquellas palabras, le sonaban terribles, esa noche apenas y pego el ojo, resumió las palabras, la voz, recordaba cada gesto en el rostro de Yixing al decir esas palabras, el dolor y la profundidad con la que le había dicho aquello como si le pidiera auxilio, recordó la noche en que lo vio tan vulnerable, llorando, con la necesidad de morir, a Yixing le sucedía algo más que su estado emocional, era solo que a raíz de su accidente algo había cambiado y no precisamente para bien.   
Al día siguiente SeHun llevo a Yixing al hospital para hacerle más exámenes, conecto las ondas cerebrales a su sien, en todo momento Yixing se mantenía con los ojos al piso, SeHun se esforzaba para encontrarse con la mirada ajena pero era casi imposible, tomo la barbilla de paciente y lo obligo a verle,   
—tienes lindos ojos—le dijo fijamente, Yixing obligadamente le miro observo la hermosa sonrisa que su médico le obsequiaba,   
—¿de verdad lo crees?— interrogo, SeHun asintió, y escucho la maquina titilar, las ondas cerebrales de Yixing habían dado un vuelco, y la maquina lo había detectado, SeHun desvió la mirada y Yixing regreso a ver el sonido de la maquina, SeHun había descubierto el secreto de Yixing, un secreto que no era fácil de asumir, ni de aceptar, ni mucho menos comprobar, las ondas cerebrales habían estallado en su volumen, Yixing parecía nervioso, SeHun guardó silencio intentando apagar la maquina   
—suele fallar, creo que tendremos que esperar a que la reparen, es mi culpa, debí asumir que de nuevo fallaría— Yixing sabía que SeHun mentía, podía saberlo, pero estaba gradecido por primera vez que alguien mintiera para hacerle sentir mejor.   
Esa misma tarde pero ahora en la casa del médico Sehun...  
—He traído algo para ti — puntualizó SeHun mientras le enseñaba a Yixing lo que le había comprado,   
—¿audífonos?—.   
—sí, cuando vayas a la calle concéntrate en la música, solo así disminuirás los dolores de cabeza — dijo felizmente SeHun, Yixing le agradeció con una gran sonrisa, y SeHun por primera vez no le miro a los ojos.


	3. C A P I T U L O especial.- Soy un sobreviviente de mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: espero que este capitulo les ayude a comprender mejor la historia y sobre todo lo que ocurrió en el capitulo anterior porque es algo confuso. ¡disfrutenlo!

[F L A S H B A C K]  
Todo parecía estar en completo silencio, me dolía parte de mi cuerpo, parpadee un par de segundos intentando después levantarme de aquella cama, el sonido de la puerta rechinando llamó mi atención atendiendo enseguida quién era.  
Un joven de bata blanca quién supuse era el médico se acercó a mí, me sonrío amablemente,  
—Bienvenido a la vida— murmuro acercándose a los aparatos electrónicos que me mantenían con vida, mi mirada no cambio de dirección se mantuvo firme ante el semblante de esa persona "es un alivio que esté vivo, estuvimos a punto de desconectarle" escuche, mi cabeza daba vueltas y grite  
—¡ah!— tocándome la cien con ambas manos, dolía mucho, el ruido era ensordecedor, —¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué te duele?— bombardeo con preguntas, trate de alzar la mirada pero al verle volví a escuchar esa misma voz "mi cirugía no pudo haber fallado" , me quede tieso, sin responder, "tendré que hacerle más análisis", trague en seco,   
—Nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza— desvié la mirada hacia un jarrón de flores que estaba enfrente, tratando de adaptarme a lo nuevo que estaba sucediendo,   
—Tus familiares no deben tardar en llegar— me dijo,   
—¿Cómo supo que había despertado?, en cuanto lo hice, usted entro— dije inexpresivo, mientras sentía como tomaba mi mano para leer mi pulsación, como no había respuesta lo miré, "no puedo darme el lujo de dejarle morir",  
—¡hey!, no me escucha?— dije enfadado, aquel sujeto solo veía mi vida como una oportunidad para ser reconocido, pareció desistir de su shock y sonrío   
—estas en terapia intensiva, tenemos una cámara vigilándote las 24 horas del día, cualquier movimiento lo anunciara— me explico señalando dicha cámara, —¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?—,  
—¿Por qué tanta prisa?, llevas cuatro meses aquí, necesitamos checar que todo esté bien y después te daré de alta—, lo decía con tanto orgullo, el "te daré de alta", ¿Cómo puede existir gente así?, resople,  
—¿Cómo sigue el dolor de cabeza?— inspecciono anotando unas cuantas cosas en su hoja, —puedo con ella, ya no es tan intenso— apenas había dicho aquello, me miró "no es tan amable como lo habían dicho, ni siquiera lo que vivió le hizo cambiar el carácter, ¡qué horror!", tosí,  
—No he tenido mal carácter, siempre he sido paciente, pero hay cosas que me molestan— respondí, el médico no parpadeo, al contrario parecía sorprendido de lo que había dicho,   
—¿Cómo que cosas?— interroga bajando el lapicero de su mano,  
—Las personas que piensan que no me doy cuenta que mi salud les vale una mierda, que lo que quieren es un poco de popularidad y estatus a costa de lo que me sucedió—,   
—entiendo, has estado cuatro meses en un profundo sueño, pero yo soy tu médico, no quiero sonar chocoso, pero me debes la vida—,   
—a la única que le debo la vida es a mi madre— dije tajante, me quite la sábana blanca de las piernas y de un tirón me quite el suero, me baje de la cama como pude, el médico intento recostarme pero de un manotazo lo empuje,   
—estuve cuatro meses dormido como usted bien lo dijo, y ahora lo que más deseo es salir de aquí para no volverlo a ver nunca— miré su nombre cocido en la bolsa de su bata,   
—Oh SeHun— pronuncie antes de soltar una sonrisa irónica,   
—Ahora puede ser capaz de presumir, que ha regresado a un muerto de la ultratumba — dije finalmente saliendo de la habitación, un severo mareo nublo mi visibilidad, traté de sostenerme con la pared pero lo siguiente que vi fue un panorama negro y me desvanecí.  
Abrí los ojos lentamente, apenas captando un poco de luz y los rostros de algunas personas desconocidas "está despertando", decía una, "se ve tan debilucho", menciono la de mi derecha, había una cosa que tapaba gran parte de mi boca pero que estaba haciendo más fácil la respiración,   
—no te la quites— dijo el médico ante mi movimiento de mano para intentar quitármela,  
—si no cooperas, seguirás viéndome...Zhang Yixing—lo miré intenso, pero le obedecí porque tenía toda la razón, "es verdad, lo que dijiste es verdad, solo quiero ser reconocido, así que recupérate, solo así podré dejarte en paz" fue lo que escuche antes de verle salir de mi habitación. Baje la mirada, era desconcertante darme cuenta que ahora podía escuchar a mi médico, a las enfermeras.  
Después de que me pasaran a un cuarto y de pasadas algunas horas mi madre y mi hermana mayor entraron, las miré con tanta devoción,   
—mi hijito...gracias a Dios que despertaste— dijo con entusiasmo y emoción mi madre, quién corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, la estreche en un abrazo, sintiéndome protegido nuevamente, ahora sí sentía que había vuelto a nacer, sonreí, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había despertado, mi madre se separó de mi, y mi hermana me miro por unos instantes "¿por qué no te moriste?" escuche que dijo con rencor, mi sonrisa se borro, desvié la mirada entendiendo todo, aquella hermana con la que conviví muchos años, a la que amo con mi corazón, me odiaba, no necesitaba escuchar nada más, las horas en aquél hospital me habían servido para entender que algo en mi surgía, sería la maldición con la que aprendería a vivir lo que me restaba de vida, eso lo podía entender, pero lo que estaba siendo difícil de asimilar es entender la mentira en la que había estado viviendo todos estos años, en solo cuestión de horas, sabiendo lo que piensan de verdad de mi es inestable para mis emociones,   
—hermano, que alegría verte despierto— expreso intentando quitar la incomodidad del momento, me abrazo y yo solo palmee su espalda ligeramente intentando no tener el mayor roce, conteniendo fuertemente mis lagrimas.   
—estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti— siguió diciendo mientras me acariciaba el cabello, la miré a los ojos, actuaba tan genial que podía ganar un oscar, "¿porqué ese maldito médico no te desconecto antes?", agache la mirada, ella era endemoniadamente malvada, apreté la sabana entre mis manos,   
—Vete— dije apretando mis labios,   
—Hijo, ¿Por qué eres así con ella?, es tu hermana..la que siempre te ha amado—decía mi madre con sorpresa,   
—No te preocupes madre, entiendo a mi hermano, debe estar cansado de tener tantas visitas, me iré por su bien, recupérate hermanito— dijo finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta,   
—No seas tan duro con ella— dice mi madre sentándose en el borde de la cama, paso el dorso de mi mano por mis mejillas para aniquilar las lagrimas que habían brotado, sentí las manos de mi madre reposarse sobre mi espalda,   
—¿porqué iban a desconectarme?¿estabas de acuerdo con ello?—le interrogue regresando a verle, "lo siento hijo, pensé que era lo mejor para todos",   
—¡No!, claro que no, ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?— apreté mis labios bajando de nuevo la mirada,  
—¿porqué todos me mienten?— dije desquebrajándome   
—quién te haya dicho eso, solo deseaba hacerte sentir mal, no le hagas caso, lo importante es que estas aquí ahora, sobreviviste— ,   
—¿tú también me odias?— susurre mirando a mi madre de reojo—no pienses eso, hijo, eres mi tesoro, jamás podría odiarte, te amo— "al que odio es a tu padre"   
—déjame solo por favor—exigí dándome vuelta en la cama, dejándome dominar por las lagrimas, quería salir del hospital, quería volver a ser normal, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, el hospital era un lugar pequeño, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando saliera a la calle?, seguramente el dolor de cabeza se haría más intenso, ¡tengo miedo!, no estoy preparado para una maldición como esta, ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué yo?.  
No sé cuanto pasó desde que mi madre había salido por la puerta, me levante de la cama y salí corriendo del hospital, camine sin detenerme unas cuantas calles, llorando como un niño pequeño, me sentía tan solo, me sentía tan vulnerable, hubiera preferido morir a darme cuenta de la mentira en la que he vivido siempre.  
El profesor de danza había ido a visitarme ese mismo día al hospital y sus palabras recorrían mi mente en ese momento "no volverás a bailar como antes, eso han dicho los médicos" "jamás llegarás a ser el bailarín por el que te entrené" Las lagrimas seguían fluyendo recordándome que esta sería mi nueva vida, resbalé por el pavimento no me había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo, había caminado solo una cuadra y me quede tirado, la gente transitaba pero ninguna se detenía a ayudarme.  
—Zhang Yixing...— murmuro una voz, yo no me moví seguí tirado, sus brazos alzaron mi cuerpo por mi cintura, regrese a verle ya que se trataba de mi médico, —¿porqué escapaste?— interrogo mientras me miraba llorar,   
—quiero morirme— puntualicé agachando la mirada,   
—No dejaré que mueras, no lo permitiré, eres afortunado de tenerme como tu médico— dijo entre humorístico y presumido, alcé la mirada,   
—¿Por qué no me desconectaste cuando mi hermana y mi madre te lo solicitaron?—pregunté, su mente había parecido quedarse en blanco, porqué no reaccionaba, bajo la mirada,  
—tal vez tenias razón, tu situación es conocida por todo el país, todos han esperado que reacciones, aunque no lo creas, mi popularidad iba a incrementar si tu despertabas, la cirugía que te realicé era complicada y muy pocos médicos la han hecho, soy el tercer médico y el más joven—alzó su mirada y la incrusto en la mía,   
—pero cuando me dijeron, ¡es suficiente!, no podemos seguir así, desconéctelo!, como médico me sentí un fracaso, esa operación arriesgada de tantas horas no podía irse como si no hubiera sido nada, así que aguarde, el día que estaba programado para desconectarte reaccionaste, diste señales de vida, tus manos se movieron y me aferre a la idea que pronto despertarías—, sus ojos no vacilaban "realmente deseaba que vivieras..." abrí grande los ojos, ¿había escuchado eso?, —por popularidad, deseabas que abriera los ojos ¿cierto?—inspeccione sutil,   
—fue por humanidad, al final lo hice por ello, te aferraste fuerte y despertaste, ahora no quieras morir, sigue luchando. Tus movimientos motrices tardaran en adaptarse, tardaras en volverá hacer el mismo, pero estoy más que seguro que volverás a ser el mismo Zhang Yixing de antes— explico sonriéndome dulcemente, yo asentí,   
—cuando salga del hospital no tengo a donde ir— mencione,   
—aun así, aunque viva debajo de un puente soy un sobreviviente — Sehun sonriendo por mi chiste, me despeino   
—Mi casa es grande...si tu quieres—"espero que no me rechace", agache la mirada, y asentí,   
—solo si no te sientes incomodo—,   
—por supuesto que no, aun quiero tener más popularidad— los dos reímos mientras caminábamos de regreso al hospital.  
[F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K ]


	4. CAPÍTULO II.- REVELACIONES

Yixing había empezado a sentirse mejor. Desde que aquellos audífonos llegaron a su vida, su rutina laboral había mejorado, hacia que el servicio que daba en una cafetería fuera excelente con los clientes, su vida en tan solo 6 meses había vuelto hacer la de antes, claro con sus pequeñas excepciones, aun usaba el bastón negro para andar por las calles, su columna le impedía caminar largas trayectorias y ni decir de bailar, eso aun estaba aun muy lejano, pero a diferencia del primer mes, Yixing ya había aceptado su condición y poco a poco también a su habilidad. -¿cómo va la rehabilitación?- le preguntó Minseok el gerente general del restaurante donde trabajaba, Yixing sonrió complacido, -todo muy bien, creo que pronto podré dejar el bastón- dijo orgulloso, -y.. Bueno nunca has ido a prisión a visitar a tu agresor?- le indagó, el mesero estrella que así se le conocía a Yixing en el lugar por los clientes bajó la mirada, sabía que debía a ver huido desde que el gerente se aproximó , lo pensó in poco antes de responderle con suavidad,- no se si debería ir, no quiero que me diga nada, si se quiere disculpar, un "lo siento" no me regresara la vida que tenía antes de conocerle- dijo con pesadez, -tienes razón, pero verlo hundido podrás darte cuenta que también su vida cambio a raíz del accidente, no pierdes nada en visitarle y quitarle la carga de saber que sigues vivo-, -porque me dice eso?-,-porque me enteré que un donador anónimo pago las cuentas del hospital, así como hay gente cambia tu vida para mal, también lo hacen para tu bien y tienes que retribuir de lo mucho o poco que te dan-le comentó, Yixing le miró fijamente y sabía que estaba hablando de verdad, y asintió.

Salió del restaurante caminando a paso lento miro a ambos lados eligiendo el camino del penal, ¿Qué le diría?, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero su jefe tenía razón y ya era momento de enfrentarlo.

-¿Es la primera vez que alguien ajeno a mi familia viene a visitarme. Quien eres?- le interrogó el reo, Yixing trago saliva y miro al sujeto que estaba tras las rejas, - Yixing, soy el chico que atropello y la razón por la que está aquí-, el señor palideció, no esperaba que aquel muchacho fuese a visitarle alguna vez, - no sé qué decir -, - no es necesario que diga nada, aunque no entienda el punto de su acción, pero más qué hacerlo por usted, lo hago por mí, no se culpe tanto por ese día, ahora estoy mejorando, mi vida ha cambiado y antes de venir aquí estuve lamentándome por lo que me había pasado, había estado culpándome por lo que me sucedió, pero hay veces que creo que ahi fui elegido es porque soy capaz de sobrellevar una maldición-, el señor parecía nervioso "yo no soy el culpable" se repetía el hombre mentalmente, Yixing abrió más grande los ojos y se levantó del asiento saliendo lo más rápido de ahí. Camino lentamente, una mentira nueva caía ante sus ojos, aquel hombre privado de su libertad no era quien le había atropellado, purgaba una pena por un delito que no había cometido, su mirada no mentía y sus pensamientos menos, la razón por la que se conformaba con ello no lo sabía Yixing, es más tal vez ni se lo imaginaba, pero tan poco es que le importara, lo que si estaba seguro es que el verdadero culpable estaba gozando de su libertad y eso era frustrante, pero tan poco podía mantener su corazón hundido en la oscuridad, alzó la mirada y deseo que al menos el culpable tuviera una vida mejor, caminó sin pensar exactamente a donde ir, cuando se percató del lugar estaba ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Era la tercera vez que tocaba el timbre de la casa de su madre, Yixing estaba fastidiado de haber andado por la avenida, gracias a sus audífonos podría caminar con tranquilidad, las voces eran fáciles de apartar de su mente mientras escuchara la música favorita se concentraba solo en la letra, su madre le abrió con templanza, admirando que al fin su hijo se había dignado a visitarle después de meses, lo invito a pasar y le dio una bebida energética para descansará.

—¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?—, —mi hermana, ¿esta?—, la mujer negó con tristeza, —se fue a trabajar— musito, Yixing asintió agradeciendo para sus adentros que no estuviese, —espero que ahora que ya no tienes más preocupaciones por mi culpa se encuentre mejor de salud—, —nunca te he echado la culpa de mis achaques — mencionó, Yixing la observo y desvió la mirada hacia su bebida, —¿Por qué nunca me dijo que odiaba a mi padre— se animo a preguntar cortésmente, la mujer cayó, —no quiero hablar de eso— musito, Yixing estaba enojado, él quería saber la verdad en ese momento y no le importo leer y corromper los secretos de su madre, así que insistió con el asunto, —¿fue tan grave lo que le hiso?, tanto así que intenta bloquearlo de su mente?—defendió el muchacho desesperado, —Yixing, pese a cualquier cosa que tu padre me haya hecho, tu eres mi hijo y te amaré siempre—, esa respuesta no le era satisfactoria a Yixing, miró fijamente a su madre y vio una luz resplandeciente que lo atrajo, se hundió en el abismo exponencial de los recuerdos de su bella madre, fue entonces que decidió abrir los ojos más ya no le cegaba la luz, su madre estaba parada tras la pequeña cabaña, un hombre que supuso era su padre la jaloneaba hacia la casita, llevaba a su hermana en brazos, el hombre se la arrebató y la dejó en el piso, después arrastro a su madre hacia dentro, Yixing miró como su madre era golpeada y ultrajada, su padre había abusado de ella, en un intento cínico de sentirse dueño de ella y de su cuerpo, —Yixing estas bien?— palmeo el hombro de su hijo, las lagrimas habían pintando las pupilas del muchacho, quien no dejó de observar a su madre, —¿fui...producto de...una violación?— musito apenas con un hilo de voz, su madre se sorprendió y desvió la mirada, —no era violación, era mi esposo, y ambos te amamos, incluso él aunque nunca te conoció—, las lagrimas desbordaron por las mejillas de Yixing, aquella segunda revelación era demasiada para digerir con tranquilidad, —No necesitas justificarlo, pero tengo curiosidad de saber si en verdad murió?—, su madre asintió y por primera vez no le estaba mintiendo, se limpió las gotas de lagrimas y sonrío, —te esforzaste mucho todo este tiempo, gracias— dijo suave mientras se iba encima de ella para abrazarla con mesura, a pesar de todo, ella era su madre, y la amaba.

Salió con el corazón hecho trisas, emprendió la marcha de regreso hacia la casa donde vivía con el médico, estaba a punto de oscurecer pero la pierna no le dejaba opción de andar lentamente, mientras salía del barrio donde vivió casi toda su adolescencia, no se percató al dar la vuelta en una esquina y topo con un hombre demasiado alto, el golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso al momento del choque perdió los audífonos, se sobo la cabeza una vez que cayó al pavimento, el hombre con el que había chocado era rubio, delgado y alto, sus ojos negros como abismos, el joven y misterioso hombre le miró con indiferencia y malestar, Yixing había caído bajo los lentes oscuros ajenos, y los había roto, Yixing lo observo quedamente tratando de analizarlo, —Eres muy descuidado— le dijo el Joven levantándose del suelo y recogiendo los pedazos de plástico de sus lentes de sol, —lo siento de verdad— se disculpo Yixing haciendo un sinfín de reverencias, —se los pagaré, ¿Cuánto quiere por ellos?—el joven le miró nuevamente con la misma seriedad con la que anteriormente lo había tratado, sonrío de lado, mostrando algo que a Yixing hiso sobre saltar —Tu habilidad no funciona conmigo—, Yixing bajó la mirada , —Olvida nuestro encuentro, Zhang Yixing— pronunció el joven siguiendo con su camino, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, aquel sujeto que Yixing nunca había visto estaba ¿revelando que sabía acerca de su habilidad?, además, era la primera "persona" a la que no podía leerle la mente, eso...definitivamente le daba miedo.


	5. CAPITULO III: EL CHICO MISTERIOSO.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-interrogó su medico con preocupación, desde que había entrado en la sala de rehabilitación le había visto distraído, Yixing fijo su mirada en el rostro pálido de sehun, estaba algo serio antes de responder, -alguna vez has conocido a alguien que dice conocerte bien?-indagó, sehun demoro un poco en responder -nadie puede decir eso, puesto que nadie puede conocer a otro sin conocerse a si mismo- puntualizó alejándose unos pasos de la barra de rehabilitación donde Yixing caminaba sin dificultad. -hace unos días me accidente con alguien, que por más que haya querido recordar, estoy seguro que no le conozco - dice aun serio llegando hasta la mitad de la barra, -¿Entonces porqué piensas que te conoce?- musita el médico quedamente, Yixing voltea a mirarle deteniendo su paso para escuchar los pensamientos del médico, Sehun se pone algo nervioso al visualizarse en las pupilas de su paciente, desvía la mirada rápidamente, Yixing se rinde -porque dijo mi nombre completo y tambien insinuó sobre...- el chico no termina de decir la información porque cae en cuenta que su médico no es consiente de ella. -sobre que?-. Yixing mira hacia enfrente suspirando,retomando de nuevo el paso en su ejercicio, -hay algo que quiero decirte- dice con seriedad, Sehun mete las manos en su bata mientras sonríe sutilmente al ver llegar al final de la barra a su paciente. -cuando estes seguro de contármelo puedes hacerlo- murmura quedamente -pero ahora festeja que lograste llegar por ti mismo al final. Tu recuperación ha sido muy rápida. Me alegra tanto que tus piernas sean tan fuertes-, -Sehun...¿Tienes tiempo hoy en la noche?- interrogó restándole importancia a su logro, Sehun se acerca a el para ayudarlo pero no es necesario ya que el paciente logra llegar a la silla de descanso por si mismo, cosa que a Sehun le emocionó, -no tengo nada programado para hoy, quieres que nos veamos en algún lado?-Yixing asintió metiendo el tenis en su pie derecho, estaba a punto de agujetarlo, cuando Sehun ya estaba de cuclillas haciéndolo, -permíteme hacer algo hoy por ti- dijo, Yixing se quedo quieto -has hecho mucho por mi cada dia, desde la primera vez que me viste, soy yo el que no ha hecho nada para retribuirlo- Sehun negó, soltando una discreta sonrisa antes de meter el otro tenis en el pie descalzo sobrante, -en estos últimos meses has hecho cosas que nadie ha logrado hacer por mi- señala alzando la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azabaches de Yixing, Sehun tragó en seco, su corazón se aceleró como las ultimas veces lo habia hecho al mirar a Yixing, pero ahora estaba consiente que debía ser discreto incluso con sus pensamientos y desde ese dia no observaba a yixing a los ojos al menos que fuese necesario o involuntario, Yixing no soportó la mirada intensa, aunque no escuchaba un solo pensamiento podía escuchar su corazón latir, "acaso ¿Sehun esta gustándome?" pensaba el joven chico, lentamente sehun fue dirigiendo la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Había notado la sensible mirada de su paciente y eso le incomodo, pronto sus pensamientos empezarían a navegar y se vería descubierto -entonces a donde me llevaras hoy?- de pronto preguntó para quitar el silencio que estaba aquejándoles , -es una sorpresa, vendré por ti a las 7 ¿Esta bien?- dijo Yixing, -salgo a las 8, pero hoy haré una excepción - dice, sonriendo amablemente, después se levanta y camina para la salida, -hasta al rato y felicidades por el avance- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Yixing sabia que algo andaba mal, y ya que el revelaría su oscura habilidad esperaba al menos averiguar antes que es lo que a sehun le ocurría.

Caminaba hacia su empleo temporal, cuando a lo lejos vio de nuevo a ese chico alto y rubio, había algo en esa persona que a Yixing no le dejaba tranquilo, camino siguiéndole a grandes zancadas para alcanzarle, pero de pronto ya habla desaparecido de su vista, miro por todos lados y no lo encontró entre la multitud de personas. Suspiro fuerte y regreso a su camino para retomar la jornada laboral.

Eran ya las 7, Yixing había vestido un traje negro, su amigo el gerente le había dicho que ir a un restaurante de buena calidad ameritaba una buena presentación, ahora que era un mesero de alta calidad se había ganado una noche en el restaurante y no había dudado en invitar a sehun.

Sehun se quedó admirado al ver a Yixing vestido de ese modo, el estaba acostumbrado a la ropa formal por su trabajo, pero a Yixing no lo había visto de ese modo, sehun estaba teniendo pensamientos fuera de serie al verlo y yixing no pudo evitar reír tras sus escuchar sus pensamientos - ¿De que te ríes?- preguntó sehun, - de nada, de nada, vamos ya que llegaremos tarde a la reservación- murmuró entre risas jalándole, - ¿No es este el restaurante donde trabajas?- preguntó con desilusión,- si, aquí es, megane un cena para dos por ser el mesero estrella del mes por varios meses,consecutivos, es la primera vez que acepto el premio acumulado- refiere,-¿Porque lo aceptaste?- dice mirando mientras entran al lugar, - porque ahora tengo a alguien importante a quien traer- dijo soltando una ligera sonrisa,sehun se quedo callado y agradeció que por primera vez yixing no regresara averle, la mesa ya estaba preparada, había velas y las luces estaban apagadas -¿porque esta tan oscuro?- preguntó, -debe haber un evento social en alguna mesa- subrayó yixing colocando la carta frente a su acompañante, -los mariscos son deliciosos aquí, asi que puedes pedir un menú de mar y no arrepentirás-Sehun miró entre la escasa luz las buenas intenciones del joven, sonrió. Pero recordó las palabras seniles del supervisor del hospital cuando supo que yixing vivía en su casa "tenga cuidado,porque asi como se interpretaron sus buenos sentimientos para salvar una vida humana, también se pueden malinterpretar sus acciones para con el paciente", yixing que estaba perdido en la conversación había captado el pensamiento de sehun de la nada y de inmediato se puso serio, no era necesario escuchar más ya que era evidente que estar en el restaurante con el le hacia sentir incomodo por el que dirán, lo entendía -¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- interrogó sin sonar enojado-¿He?, no claro que no, ya estamos aquí, que más da- , yixing no menciono más pidieron la cena, la reunión en la mesa siguiente era una pedida de matrimonio, enseguida las luces se prendieron y yixing pudo ver el rostro de sehun cabizbajo observando como la muchacha le daba el si a su novio, yixing entró en la profundidad de los recuerdos de su médico, podía ver a su medico de menor edad quizás de unos 14 años, observando a una joven mujer tejer, "espero que algún dia puedas encontrar una mujer a tú altura, hijo", yixing escapo de esa imagen regresando a ver el espectáculo que todos los presentes admiraban. Había sido todo tan raro,Sehun salió de sus cavilaciones una vez que el mesero trajo su aperitivo, durante todo lacena ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se limitaron a comer. No era nada de lo que Yixing había planeado para la cena, pero eso era, y no podía cambiarlo, los pensamientos de sehun se habían hecho sus preocupaciones.


	6. CAPITULO IV: EL ÁNGEL BLANCO

Había mucha gente fuera del hospital, Yixing, camino buscando por algún lado a su médico, parecía desesperado porque toda la gente salía con la mirada preocupada, se quitó los audífonos y podía escuchar un sinfín de pensamientos, todos hablando de lo mismo "Debo llamar a casa para que sepan que estoy a salvo" , "es un fastidio, seguro todo es una mala broma" "¿Cómo es posible que haya una bomba en el hospital?", aquello no se lo esperaba Yixing, reaccionó e intentó entrar al hospital pero ya había guardias de seguridad que cerraron su paso, -Necesito entrar, el médico..Oh Sehun.. ¿ya salió de las instalaciones?- preguntó asustado, - Hemos evacuado todo el perímetro, no hay nadie dentro, le pedimos su comprensión y le solicitó que se aleje lo más que pueda, aun no localizamos el artefacto – le dijo el policía, Yixing se alejó a grandes zancadas, metió la mano en la mochila que llevaba cargando, y le marcó al médico, esperó dos toques hasta que escuchó la melodiosa voz del médico del otro lado de la línea -¿Qué sucede Yixing? ¿te sientes mal?, ¿son otra vez esos dolores de cabeza?- le dijo con intranquilidad el médico, -No, nada de eso, ¿salió del hospital?, hay un aviso de bomba-, -claro, estoy con unos colegas en una cafetería a 6 cuadras del hospital, ¿conoces SM? puedes alcanzarme aquí, estamos esperando noticias para que podamos volver al trabajo, te invitaré un café-, Yixing pareció pensarlo y después dijo finalmente que sí.

Caminó hacia aquella cafetería con paso firme y un poco más tranquilo, a unas cuadras del hospital , fuera de un pequeño bar estaba un chico de pelo oscuro y mirada atolondrada, fumaba mariguana con una lentitud que parecía adorar, Yixing cruzó del otro lado de la acera para no topárselo pero el chico pareció percatarse de la infamia de Yixing y lo persiguió, rápidamente el chico se dio cuenta de su persecutor y caminó más rápido, pero la pierna le dolía a horrores, así que le enfrentó. El hombre le sonrió con ironía, -¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le preguntó, Yixing le observó agarrando con fuerza las agarraderas de su mochila, -llego tarde a un lugar- se defendió caminando hacia un costado del hombre, pero este se interpuso, -dame todo lo que traigas- le atacó, Yixing buscó entre sus cosas alguna moneda que pudiera servirle al agresor. –Apúrate, que también tengo prisa- amedrentó, Yixing le miró a los ojos y un espeluznante pensamiento impacto en él; "Hay una bomba que hacer explotar" los ojos de Yixing se abrieron de par en par, -No lo hagas, es decir, sea lo que sea, no lo hagas, te daré todo lo que tengo- musitó con desesperación el pequeño, el individuo lo miró con desatino, - ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?- interrogó, Yixing lo tomó del cuello y lo empujo sobre la pared, - ¿Cómo te llamas?- indagó penetrando en los ojos ajenos, el asaltante vaciló pero el pensamiento le dio la respuesta a Yixing – ¿Kim JongDae cierto?- el hombre pareció temeroso, miró hacia ambos costados, -sé lo que piensas hacer, no lo hagas, mucha gente inocente puede morir solo porque quieres divertirte y causar daños al gobierno. No te dejaré hacerlo, ¿Dónde tienes el artefacto?- preguntó con énfasis, JongDae vaciló, pero miró a los ojos a Yixing, enseguida Yixing buscó entre la ropa del asaltante y encontró el control remoto, soltó el cuerpo de JongDae y esté enseguida corrió, Yixing lo vio irse, y miró largos segundos el artefacto, ¿Qué haría con él?, caminó hacia el rumbo de la cafetería, pensando exactamente qué hacer, ¿regresar y entregarlo a la policía sería sospechoso?, así que dejó caer el control en una alcantarilla y llamó al 911 para informar de una persona sospechosa tirando algo a la alcantarilla, sonrió cuando el policía dijo que inspeccionarían la zona, retomó su rumbo a la cafetería, pero solo pudo dar dos pasos más, una persona estaba recargada sobre el palo del farol, le miraba, era un hombre joven, de aproximadamente 20 años, pelo castaño y alborotado, alto, al menos más alto que Yixing, labios gruesos y tez entre morena clara, al cruzar miradas el hombre le sonrió de lado, con una naturalidad que Yixing tembló, ¿miedo?, si, posiblemente. Pensó que tal vez era uno de los secuaces de JongDae, así que temió por su vida. 

–Zhang Yixing... ¿cierto?- fueron sus primeras palabras, Yixing asintió, - Me presentaré primeramente, ya que dudo mucho que sepas quien soy, soy el ángel blanco, ZiTao- hizo una pequeña reverencia pero sin quitar su media sonrisa, Yixing le respondió a la reverencia, -¿ángel?- susurró, - así es, y soy el blanco- aclaró, dejando entre ver unas alas transparentes a la vista de Yixing, el menor regreso a ver a sus costados, pero las calles parecían estar silenciosas y sin personas alrededor. – Siento conocernos así, pero has infringido la ley para el control del tiempo. Hoy a las 11:45 hiciste que el destino de 35 personas cambiara, usando un poder sobrenatural, entregado por los dioses, pero.. Cometiste un error y tendrás que pagar por ello.- informó el chico, Yixing parecía no entender, -si salvar a las personas de una bomba es un crimen que infringe las normas, entonces me declaro culpable- le respondió el valiente Yixing, -Valoró tu esfuerzo, pero no es así como funcionan las cosas, en esta tierra las personas tienen marcado un destino, tres de esas personas que debían morir en esa explosión siguen vivas, y fue por tu culpa. La naturaleza de las cosas se ha desequilibrado y tu castigo será recomponerlo todo. -¿y como se supone que haré eso?- indagó el más bajo, ZiTao caminó alrededor del pequeño, analizándolo, -Hay dos opciones, entregar tu tiempo a mi o entregarte al tiempo para encontrar a esas tres personas y hacer que mueran, del mismo modo que hiciste que vivieran harás que mueran, solo entonces escaparás de tu castigo-, Yixing interrogó, -¿Qué tendría que hacer para entregar mi tiempo a ti?- , -solo morir- respondió el ángel, Yixing tragó en seco, -No deberías entregar tu vida, tú tienes una larga vida aún, tres personas deberían morir- , -¿y cómo haré que esas tres personas mueran?- , -oh...esa es una buena pregunta que solo tú puedes responder, en esta dimensión, ellos seguirán vivos, pero en otras deberán morir.- ¿dimensión?- ZiTao abraza al menor por los hombros mientras ambos retoman el rumbo caminando por la acera, -Hay 7 dimensiones en este mundo, tu vives en el primero, deberás viajar a la dimensión 2, 3 y 4 para matar a estas tres personas, cada vez que falles, tu yo de la dimensión en la que te encuentres desaparecerá, las muertes deben ser cumplidas cabalmente- le informo, -¿Cómo sabré que personas son?- , ZiTao pareció pensárselo y después le sonrió, A Yixing no le gustaba verlo sonreír, se veía siniestro, y eso en el fondo le daba mala espina. – Tienen una marca en la frente, algo que solo será visible para ti, de todas formas es una misión no tan imposible, ¿Qué harás Zhang Yixing? ¿Morirás o irás en búsqueda de ellos?- , -lo haré, trataré de hacerlo- , ZiTao palmeo el hombro del menor y volvió a sonreír, -que sea un castigo merecido por infringir las normas, por mucho poder psíquico que tengas, no puedes inmiscuirte en la vida de otros. Esas vidas no te pertenecen, ni te pertenecerán nunca, serás el viajero del tiempo-. Yixing asintió aferrándose de su mochila. ZiTao agitó las alas y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Yixing se desvaneciera, el alma de Yixing flotó y desapareció en el cielo, el cuerpo de Yixing quedó tirado en el suelo a la vista de ZiTao quien con una última mirada enfocada en el cuerpo ajeno siguió caminando, un fuerte grito se escuchó, una mujer trataba de hacer reaccionar a Yixing, pedía auxilio, -se ha desmayado, iba caminando y se ha desmayado- expresaba ante los curiosos que se detenían a mirar al chico. ZiTao desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina, como si su presencia no haya sido notada por ningún humano.


	7. CAPITULO V: PRIMERA LÍNEA

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento había viajado, en un segundo estaba caminando sobre la acera y al siguiente la cabeza le dolía horrores, Yixing entre abrió los ojos al escuchar algunas voces, pero dudaba en poder abrir por completo los ojos. Aun así lo intentó y en un segundo vio a dos hombres observándolo. —¡ey!, amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?—Preguntó uno de ellos , Yixing miró a los ojos del hombre y una sombra rojiza se asomó por ellos, parpadeo, creyendo que había visto algo inusual, —Quizás no entiende lo que decimos— refirió su acompañante al no tener ninguna respuesta por parte del contrario. Yixing miró a sus costados, se encontraba en un callejón lleno de basura, y algo se le hacía realmente extraño, un vago pensamiento se sembró en la cabeza de Yixing "¿Dónde estoy?" , el hombre que le había preguntado su estado le miró, sonriéndole un tanto asombrado por el descubrimiento, —Hemos encontrado a uno— Yixing regreso a verles sin entender ni media palabra de lo que eso significaba, el más alto trató de tomar a Yixing del brazo derecho, lo jaloneo con un tanto de impaciencia, Yixing se dio cuenta de aquellas intenciones y rápidamente se zafo, se arrastró sobre sus codos mientras el otro sujeto trataba de jalarle los pies, Yixing concentró sus fuerzas en su voz y grito lo más fuerte que le era posible, —¡Auxilio!—, ninguno de los dos sujetos se detuvo de sus intenciones, "—Ve a la camioneta por un sedante— " dijo mentalmente uno, Yixing abrió los ojos de par en par, y echó una mirada a los grandes edificios que rodeaban el callejón. Pero no había salida, Yixing volvió a gritar, pensando no le serviría de nada, cuando esos sujetos podía leer su mente, —¡AUXILIO!— Intensificó su grito mientras el sujeto dos se alejaba del callejón, por instinto se levantó de un brinco cuando vio alejarse al segundo sujeto, empujó al primero con amabas manos corriendo hacia la salida del callejón, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar el sujeto dos los intercepto sujetándole de los brazos, forcejeo con él hasta el momento en que el sujeto uno se aproximo a grandes zancadas para abrazarlo con fuerza por detrás. Yixing pensó que era el final, los dos sujetos se reían a grandes carcajadas, y comenzaban a empujarlo con dirección a una camioneta blanca , la avenida parecía muy común, pasaban coches, tan raros como antes nunca había visto Yixing, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, —¡Lay!— dijeron, ambos sujetos dejaron de forcejear cuando escucharon un cuarta voz, Yixing miró al recién llegado, tenía el mismo rostro de SeHun, era él, dejó de parpadear de la sorpresa, —¿Qué está sucediendo?— los dos sujetos que le tomaron regresaron a verle pero para atacarlo, SeHun movió la cintura con una agilidad que era imposible no notar, SeHun se deslizó entre ambos cuerpos, miró a Yixing antes de decirle —¡Corre!— Yixing asintió y corrió del otro lado de la calle, se escondió detrás de un auto estacionado mientras observaba la pelea, SeHun era mucho más fuerte que esos dos sujetos que trataron de llevárselo, en tan solo unos segundos ambos secuestradores ya estaban en el suelo, Yixing salió de su escondite para asechar a SeHun, no había notado que su atuendo no era de médico, llevaba un turbante largo que cubría gran parte de su cabello, un tipo de pantalón de manta que se sostenía por un cinturón hecho de piel de serpiente y unos zapatos puntiagudos, que le hicieron recordar el cuento de Aladino, SeHun amarró los brazos de los secuestradores con alguna cinta dorada, ambos hombres estaban desmayados ya, rápidamente el piel blanca sacó una navaja de su tobillo con doble punta, más raro, Yixing nunca había visto algo parecido, el cuchillo atravesó entre ambas cejas del primer sujeto, un chorro de sangre resultó de la herida, Yixing tragó en seco latiéndole el corazón a mil por segundo, SeHun regreso a verlo por unos segundos antes de extraer un dispositivo redondo de color rojo que parpadeaba con la luz del sol, después lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, —¿Qué haces ahí parado?, ¿no vas ayudarme?— preguntó SeHun, Yixing miró hacia el suelo, después hacia SeHun, enseguida a sus pies y después colocó la mirada sobre el segundo secuestrador, —¿Qué debo hacer?—, le preguntó Yixing encaminándose hasta el segundo secuestrador SeHun le miró con extrañeza como si fuera algo obvio—Solo saca el radar— Yixing buscó en el mismo sitio donde SeHun antes había sacado su extraño cuchillo, para su suerte una misma herramienta estaba en su pantalón, la tomó con una mano, y la acercó entre amabas cejas, —¡Espera!, eso es demasiado cerca, ¿qué está pasando contigo Lay?— indagó SeHun quitándole el cuchillo de la mano, el muchacho no dijo nada haciéndose a un lado para que SeHun repitiera la operación, extrayendo el dichoso radar, —¡Vámonos!— SeHun limpió el cuchillo en la ropa del segundo secuestrador antes de emprender la marcha hacia el sentido contrario de la calle, Yixing le siguió en silencio. Cruzaron a pie toda la avenida principal, por todo el ajetreo de que casi era secuestrado por unos tipos cuyos rostros jamás en su vida había vislumbrado pues sencillamente no se había dado cuenta del clima que imperaba en la región, estaba haciendo calor, un calor extremo que hacia sudar a cantaros. Cuando apenas salían de la zona urbanizada se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un desierto, uno muy grande, sus pies se hundieron en la caliente arena, muy fina, blanca, con apenas la sensibilidad del viento que no movía tan fuerte su cabellera, Yixing sabía que ya había llegado a otro lugar, uno que no era su hogar. En cuanto menos se dio cuenta después de haber caminado largo rato bajo el sol, llegaron a otra pequeña aldea, SeHun se introdujo en una casa Y Yixing le siguió, después de que lo rescató le parecía que era el hombre en quien podría confiar. SeHun tomó una vasija de agua y bebió de ella, por unos minutos nadie mencionó nada.

—¿Quieres preguntar algo o porqué me miras así?— indagó SeHun bajando su vasija antes de sentarse sobre el suelo con ambas piernas dobladas, Yixing lo miró e imitó para sentarse. —Bueno...verás, realmente estoy perdido, no sé quién soy, quién eres.. no sé donde estoy— comenzó explicando bastante confuso, SeHun le miro sonriéndole pensando que quizás estaba bromeando, pero al notar la mirada perdida del contrario se compadeció, —¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada caíste del vehículo en una persecución?, creí que estabas bien—mencionó el contrario, Yixing bajó la mirada jugueteando con sus dedos, pensando en sí debería o no seguir la corriente a la información que le estaba proporcionando SeHun, lo único que sabía hasta el momento es que SeHun no podía leer su mente, aunque él tan poco podía leer la de él. —Ya veo, te diste un buen golpe y te resultó apenas. No hay problema, comenzaré a responderte— dijo tomándose su tiempo para enlazar las ideas. —No sé hasta dónde recuerdas—, Yixing captó rápido, —¿Quién soy yo?— preguntó , —Te llamas Lay, eres mi compañero de trabajo y ambos compartimos este lugar— Yixing tragó en seco asintiendo enseguida con la cabeza —¿A qué nos dedicamos?—, SeHun dudó un poco antes de responderle—Somos cazadores—, —¿Cazadores?, ¿Cómo?—, SeHun se mordió el labio aparentando tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba dudando que la persona que estaba enfrente fuera Lay. — Después de la caída del meteorito, muchos niños comenzaron a nacer con una capacidad superior, una corporación surgió para atraparlos e investigarlos, a raíz de eso se ocultaron y los cazadores son los encargados de protegerlos, así como ir en busca del personal que se dedica a raptarlos— Yixing quedó atónico , —¿Ca..capacidad superior dices?— preguntó apenas coherentemente, SeHun asintió, — ¿Leen mentes?— volvió a interrogarle Yixing, SeHun asintió nuevamente, Yixing retuvo un suspiro en la garganta, tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción. —Por eso les llamamos mentes poderosas— confesó el más alto, —E-esas personas.. ¿t- también son mentes poderosas?— dijo el más bajo recordando a los secuestradores, el otro negó, —Por supuesto que no, usan un dispositivo, hecho del cerebro de esas mentes poderosas para atrapar a otros, usan esto— mencionó el contrario sacando de su atuendo el dispositivo rojo que había extraído del entrecejo de los secuestradores. Yixing entendió mirando el dispositivo más que intenso. —¿Y...tú...cómo te llamas?— preguntó con timidez, sin quitar la mirada del dispositivo, —Soy Amezyan, pero sueles decirme Ame—.


	8. CAPITULO VI: ¿MATAR?

SeHun acudió de nuevo a la habitación donde el cuerpo de Yixing yacía tendido, miró con énfasis su rostro y sin dudarlo por mucho llevó su mano hasta la mejilla para acariciarlo, —Tienes que despertar Yixing, te prometo que si lo haces te diré que no tienes que esconderte más, yo estaré a tu lado—, SeHun parecía más pálido que de costumbre y retenía con fuerza en sus pupilas las primeras lagrimas que le asechaban, era ya una semana desde que Yixing se había desmayado en la calle y no reaccionaba, sus signos vitales eran normales, y no estaba en estado de coma, solo era un desmayado pero nadie sabía que es lo que hacía que no reaccionara. —Él no volverá por más que quieras que lo haga—mencionaron desde la parte trasera de SeHun, esté al notar la voz dio un salto, ya que, había verificado la habitación momentos antes y no había visto a nadie. —¿Quién eres tú y como entraste?— interrogó el médico un poco alarmado por la situación. El joven era rubio, delgado, alto, y apuesto, poseía unos ojos negros profundos y abismales, el joven y misterioso hombre mantenía los brazos cruzados y se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirándole altivo. —Oh SeHun, debemos hablar— dijo finalmente con una voz ronca muy varonil, que los vellos de las manos se le erizaron a SeHun.

—Ame —repitió para grabarse el nombre como si de esa manera pudiera entender que el sujeto cuyo rostro era idéntico a SeHun no lo era, no era el médico que había salvado su vida, aunque si seguía debiéndole la vida. Fuera como fuera lo salvó. —¿Comienzas a recordar algo?— indagó Ame, —Todavía no— respondió Yixing mirando esta vez a los ojos del contrario. —Está bien tómate el tiempo necesario para recuperarte, por mi parte mañana iré a la aldea de protección para que destruyan los radares—comunicó mientras comenzaba a desenrollarse el turbante, Yixing le miró admirado como cada facción del rostro ajeno era completamente igual, era muy guapo, aunque nunca pudo decírselo. —Eres guapo — soltó, al escuchar esto, Ame enseguida miró a Yixing, —Nunca me lo habías dicho, gracias— susurro sonriendo, conforme el turbante iba cayendo el corazón de Yixing comenzó a latir más fuerte, sin pensar en sus acciones llevó su mano derecha hacia el corazón apretando su camisa blanca, cuando el turbante cayó al piso Yixing divisó en la frente de Ame la marca, era una marca de color purpura, similar a una cicatriz, Yixing tragó saliva sin quitar la vista de esa marca, "– Tienen una marca en la frente, algo que solo será visible para ti"— Las palabras del ángel blanco se repetían una tras otra vez, ¿Ame era la persona que tenía que morir?

—Te pregunté quién eres, y que haces aquí— dijo con énfasis el médico, el misterioso hombre más alto que el médico caminó hacia SeHun imponente como un halcón asechándole, —Antes de responderte a tus dudas, debo preguntarte algunas cosas... ¿Qué significa Zhang Yixing para ti?— interrogó sin vacilar, SeHun desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte del mencionado, esa sola vista hizo que su semblante dejará de ser tan duro, sus ojos se fueron opacando mientras las palabras surgían de su boca —Yixing es un paciente del cual quiero que se recuperé, quiero verlo sonreír y que haga su vida normal—, el joven misterioso caminó del otro lado de la cama de Yixing acercando la mano a los cabellos del muchacho, SeHun al ver ese gesto se colocó tan serio que incluso fulminó con la mirada al presente. —Supongamos que te creo, me agrada tu respuesta, pero no es suficientemente sincera como para que yo te revelé quien soy y que es lo que hago aquí— . puntualizó, —Aunque no me lo digas lo sé todo—.

El silencio en la habitación de aquella aldea en medio del desierto se había convertido en algo bastante incomodo, ni Ame ni Yixing decían nada, Ame ocupó el tiempo en arreglar todo lo que tenía que llevar a su viaje muy temprano por la mañana, y Yixing se debatía en lo que debía hacer, pero también tenía dudas, muchas. —¿Estas completamente seguro que no somos mentes poderosas?—Preguntó saliendo de la zona de silencio, Ame le miró desde el otro extremo de la habitación, la luz del sol para ese momento comenzaba a ocultarse, miró hacia la ventana presenciando los últimos rayos del sol de ese día, suspirando después. —No podemos serlo, si lo fuéramos seríamos blanco perfecto para ser capturados, nosotros fuimos entrenados para proteger a esos niños— dijo Ame con un énfasis claro, —Pero...¿estás completamente seguro que yo no lo soy?—volvió a preguntar Yixing, eso a Ame le pareció muy sospechoso, miró más intenso a Yixing y se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo para mirarle más fijo, —Hasta donde sé las pruebas resultaron negativas, ¿hay algo que estés ocultándome? — los ojos de Ame se hicieron intensos, era como si quisiera desnudar el alma de Yixing, el más bajo se quedó prendado de él, de su mirada, "SeHun" pensó antes de lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Ame al sentir la calidez del abrazo rodeo la espalda del contrario con ambas manos y permitió que Yixing se quedará de aquella forma, Yixing al no sentirse rechazado colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro adverso, cerrando los ojos para evitar que más de una lágrima se escapará de sus parpados, estaba llorando no porqué estuviera fuera de casa o porque se sintiera perdido o solo, estaba llorando porque por primera vez tenía que mentirle a alguien, y por más que presionará a su mente en decirse que el hombre que estaba abrazando no era SeHun, no podía, aun así tenía una misión, y esa misión era matarlo.

—¿Todo?, ¿qué es todo?— Interrogó el médico ante la pregunta inhóspita del misterioso hombre. —Por ejemplo, aunque todo comenzó como un ejercicio para ser reconocido y tener fama como médico le salvaste la vida, no lo hiciste por humanidad o por deseo de servir, lo hiciste por la codicia de tener un prestigio, y lo lograste— dijo el rubio deslizando su dedo anular por el puente de la nariz del cuerpo de Yixing, —Pero después que conociste a su familia, que conociste parte de lo que él es, te conmoviste, empezaste a dudar de lo que sentías, esas noches de insomnio te las pasabas pensando en él, cada que haces una cirugía y la mano comienza a templarte solo lo recuerdas a él, y encuentras la fortaleza— SeHun apretó la mano dentro de su bata, mirando intenso al sujeto, pero sin contradecirlo, —pero que desagradable es tener que pensar en lo que quería tu madre para ti, en la familia que desea que hagas, en los nietos que desea conocer antes de partir ante el creador, nietos que por supuesto Yixing no puede darle por obvias razones, es una lástima ¿no crees?—menciona con sarcasmo el más alto.

Ame dormía plácidamente en una cama de piedra, cubierto con una sabana de lana, Yixing se había recostado en la otra cama de piedra pero no estaba durmiendo, seguía pensando como maquinar todo, a mitad de la noche cuando el sonido de los grillos era lo único que se murmuraba se levantó de la cama para encontrarse con el cuchillo que Ame había usado para extraer el radar de los secuestradores y a paso lento se deslizo a la cama donde dormía plácidamente Ame, la cicatriz seguía en la ancha frente del contrario, lo miró con antelación y pensó con sinceridad un "Perdón "mientras alzaba su cuchillo dispuesto a enterrarlo.


	9. CAPITULO VII: ¿MORIR?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: El nombre de Ame significa "el más pequeño" haciendo referencia a nuestro Maknae. 
> 
> Ayalá: Significa "Ciervo" , por si alguien no entendió quien era, pues es LuHan, es todo. Bye

—¿Vas a negar que lo que digo no es cierto?, ¿vas a negar que estabas dispuesto a alejarte de él? ¿vas a negar que le ibas a dar la espalda a tus sentimientos?—, —¡Ya basta!, ¡cállate!— explotó el médico ante la vista del rubio, el más alto sonrió de lado al notar que los estribos del médico habían llegado a la cúspide, parpadeo dos veces seguidas antes de apretar la quijada de Yixing entre sus largos dedos. —¿Entonces no te importa si el muere?—, los ojos de SeHun se hicieron gigantescos y de dos zancadas se acercó para tratar de quitar la mano ajena del rostro de su paciente. Pero el rubio le fulminó con una mirada inquisitiva que hizo que se detuviera él médico, —Voy a matarlo para arreglar todo este problema—.

La mano le temblaba con el cuchillo alzándolo por arriba de su cabeza, estaba tomando más tiempo del que debería pero sus ojos no sé apartaban del rostro de Ame que dormía plácidamente, retuvo un suspiro y resopló "No puedo hacerlo" se dijo así mismo bajando lentamente el cuchillo, después caminó hacia la cama y se sentó ahí observando al chico toda la noche hasta que el chico se despertó pegando un brincó al ver a Yixing mirándole, —¿Qué haces ahí sentado?— dijo apenado después de haber pegado un brinco. —Estaba esperando que despertaras, iré contigo a la aldea de los protegidos—refirió Yixing, Ame le observó unos segundos antes de bajar de la cama.

Después de una pequeña discusión y de perder unos minutos ambos salieron de la casa de resguardo, todavía estaba muy oscuro y hacia algo de frio, ambos llevaban unas mochilas pegadas a la espalda y Yixing seguía a Ame, el trayecto fue más amplio, tanto que tuvieron que montar unos camellos que los adentro hasta la profundidad del desierto, Yixing miró el maravilloso cielo despejado, con tantas y tantas estrellas que sonrío, Ame que le miraba de reojo comenzó la conversación, —Lay, actúas como si nunca hubieras visto el cielo—, Yixing al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre bajó la mirada aferrándose de las riendas del animal, —Cada cielo es diferente, cada mundo también— mencionó con suavidad, Ame alzó su ceja al escuchar lo de los cielos y mundos, eso claramente no lo entendía.

—No puedes matarlo— refirió el médico, —hay cámaras de seguridad que te incriminaran e irás a la cárcel si pones una mano encima— prosiguió diciendo SeHun, El rubio volvió a sonreír achicando sus ojos en un aire altivo, —Los humanos son tan divertidos, unos aparatos electrónicos no pueden detenerme— dijo curiosamente alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Yixing, SeHun respiró con dificultad alejándose del rubio conforme le fue viendo el acercamiento, —¿T..tu no eres humano?— dijo dudoso, el rubio asintió, —¡Bingo!—respondió guiñando su ojo coquetamente, —Yixing y yo somos...mmh...como decirlo, viejos conocidos y por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarnos mutuamente — siguió confesando el más alto, —No voy a dejar que mates a Yixing, el pronto va a despertar, yo lo sé— menciona SeHun apretando los labios con furia, —Oh SeHun, no me malentiendas, vine aquí por dos cosas, una para explicar lo que está sucediendo y la segunda para que des ideas para resolver el problema en que estamos metidos Yixing y yo — dijo al fin dejándose caer en el sillón de espera.

Yixing se bajó del camello y siguió los mismos actos que Ame, amarrando al camello a un pequeño árbol seco en medio de lo que parecía la nada en el desierto. —Debemos tomar un transporte que se llama globión— cuando Ame le informaba un hombre les llamó, ese rostro Yixing lo conocía, era el hombre de la bomba, era JongDae. —Ya estamos a punto de despegar, ya llegaron varios cazadores, al parecer los enemigos están siendo muy imbéciles para dejarse ver— dijo el recién llegado, — tengo noticas para el jefe, Lay y yo encontramos una pista grande la semana pasada— cuando Ame dijo su nombre JongDae miró a Yixing con seriedad. —Entonces suban rápido que esas noticias no pueden esperar— Ame y Yixing se fueron siguiendo a JongDae hasta llegar a un avión pero sin alas que era jalado por un globo tipo aerostático, Yixing parecía admirado, jamás en su vida había visto semejante combinación, abordó el transporte junto con Ame antes de iniciar el viaje.

SeHun le miró con curiosidad antes de hablar —¿Y qué es lo que debo saber?— , el rubio miró sus uñas mientras subía los pies en lo alto del sillón acomodándose ya que era tan alto que no le era posible la comodidad, —Puedes llamarme Kris y primeramente todo lo que diga será confidencial, nada de regar chisme , porque ya conozco a los humanos, y si me enteró que divulgaste información de mi, te estrangularé mientras duermes y será una muerte tan rápida que no te enterarás que moriste y divagaras...—SeHun le interrumpe. —Sí, ya entendí, dime lo que tengas que decirme y lárgate—, Kris contrajo los labios en mal genio antes de comenzar a charlar —No creo que quieras que me vaya una vez que te cuente, Yixing impidió que murieran personas el día del atentado de bomba en este edificio y su acción hizo que un ser se fijará en él para fines de entretenimiento— soltó Kris, —¿Qué... qué quieres decir con un "ser" y "entretener"?—.

El globo ya había subido una altitud considerable para no ser detectado por el ojo humano, estaban un poco debajo de las nubes pero era lo suficientemente bueno para ver salir el sol, Yixing y Ame estaban en el borde de seguridad de afuera mientras otros cazadores charlaban dentro del "improvisado avión", Yixing miraba fijamente el horizonte como los primeros rayos de luz chocaban contra las nubes, de pronto una pregunta se vino a su mente, —¿Porqué no querías traerme al viaje?¿No querías que viera este maravilloso espectáculo?—le interrogó, Ame regreso a verle y negó con la cabeza captando toda la atención de Yixing, —No quería que fuera así este viaje, sobre todo ahora que no lo recuerdas— menciona Ame con una tonalidad de voz que al mismo Yixing le sorprendió, —La última vez que venimos, el jefe dijo que podíamos llevar una vida normal, hemos estado tantos años codo con codo para proteger a esos niños, esperando que crecieran para que iniciará la rebelión, ellos han crecido y ahora ellos deben protegernos—Ame tragó saliva y eso lo notó Yixing, pero se mantuvo quieto sin importarle que el sol ya se había puesto, —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿quieres dejar de ser cazador?—, Ame relamió sus labios con nerviosísimo, acto que hizo a Yixing ruborizarse recordando a su médico, que hacia eso involuntariamente cuando estaba nervioso, Yixing desvió la mirada, pero en realidad no veía hacia ningún lado, solo no deseaba ver el rostro de Ame, hasta que sintió las manos en su barbilla y de un jalón sutil le obligó a verlo — Quiero que dejemos de ser cazadores, quiero que vivamos juntos— mencionó.

Kris rodó los ojos al escuchar las preguntas del humano, —Yixing está atrapado en alguna dimensión que desconozco, haciendo una misión que supongo es peligrosa, con el único objetivo de que muera y jamás vuelva a su dimensión— SeHun guardó silencio y después Kris bajó los pies del sillón, —Ya sé que no me crees, que suena una locura en ese pequeño cerebro que tienes, pero hay una duda sembrada en tu consciencia sobre todo porque sabes el secreto que celosamente guarda Yixing, Tú sabes que él puede leer tu mente y eso al principio te aterró. Esto no es como leer la mente o tener un super poder, es una prueba contrarreloj , una prueba donde tiene que morir sí o sí y es cuestión de tiempo para que el juego culmine—.

Yixing se sorprendió muchísimo de la confesión de Ame, cuando le vio asechándole y sintió el toque de sus dedos contra los suyos una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, —Este es el mejor lugar para que ambos nos quitemos la capsula que nos protege de que otros lean nuestros pensamientos, cuando lleguemos a tierra firme no me importará que el jefe sepa que quiero estar contigo finalmente— confesó Ame radiante en una bella sonrisa, aproximándose al oído de Yixing para jalarle algo, Yixing sintió un ardor que hizo que entrecerrará los ojos. —¿No dirás nada?— murmuró Ame separándose un poco para verle al rostro, —¿Interrumpimos algo?— indagó una tercera voz , Ame se separó del contrario para ver el rostro de la persona, —Ayalá—susurró, Yixing regreso a verle cuando escuchó el nombre, el rostro era de un joven con tez blanca y facciones muy finas Yixing nunca había visto un rostro de hombre tan delicadamente diseñado, el nombrado alzó una ceja sonriendo a esplendor mientras mostraba un arma tipo pistola de color negra que sin duda había visualizado que traía colgando uno de sus secuestradores —Supe que tienes información confidencial, todos en el globión están de acuerdo en que debo intervenir— confesó alzando su arma apuntando directamente a Ame, Yixing lo observó parpadeando sumamente rápido y al momento de ver que el dedo del contrario se accionaba , empujó a Ame siendo quien recibió el disparo de un rayo color verdoso que atravesaba su pecho . —¡No!—grito Ame mientras el cuerpo de Yixing caía por el aire en picada.


	10. CAPITULO VIII: SEGUNDA LÍNEA

El cuerpo que reposaba en la cama del hospital comenzó a moverse como si tuviera un ataque, SeHun saltó llevando su atención al monitor del marca pasos. Kris miró fijamente el cuerpo de Yixing levantándose de su asiento para observarlo. —Creo que he venido demasiado tarde—Musitó el rubio desviando la mirada hacia SeHun, —Dime que es lo que hay que hacer para qué el vuelva— comunicó el médico colocando el cuerpo sobre el de Yixing para que no se siguiera ajetreando ya que podía lastimarse así mismo. —antes de llegar a un arreglo debes de saber las condiciones del trato— sentención el más alto.

Yixing sentía que volaba en el aire cuando abrió los ojos, "¿Dónde estoy?"se interrogó mentalmente adaptándose al aire, su cuerpo estaba flotando y parecía que la ley de la gravitación de newton no hacia efecto en él, de pronto recordó el globión y la herida, rápido acercó su mano al lugar del disparo reteniendo un suspiro, "Estoy muerto" volvió a decirse mientras se recuperaba de la conmoción. En un segundo de distracción una fuerza de la que no podía ser consiente lo atrajo hacia un hoyo, todo se puso oscuro y Yixing volvió a cerrar los ojos.

SeHun miró a Kris con duda, pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Yixing dejó de moverse tan frenético, Kris caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación sosteniendo su barbilla entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, —Nada de lo que hablemos saldrá de esta habitación, tienes mi palabra— interrumpió los pensamientos de Kris, el más alto asintió con la cabeza, después de un tiempo comprensible comenzó a relatar —Hay un ser que es el dueño del tiempo, maneja las dimensiones a su antojo y es quien decide que ocurre con el tiempo de la gente que muere sin que sea su turno, Zhang Yixing cometió una infracción severa a esa regla, como bien sabes, el usó su poder para rescatar a personas de este hospital, evitó que posiblemente un centenar de gente no muriera cuando era su turno, ese tiempo es un tiempo perdido para ese ser, entonces, de alguna u otra forma tiene que recuperarlo, y por eso ha envidado a Yixing a un viaje a otra dimensión para que le regrese las vidas que él le quitó. Suena una locura, pero ese ser está jugando con Yixing, el sabe que cada vez que él mate a una persona, seguirá viajando, si por ejemplo lo condenó a 4 viajes, cada vez que mate a una persona se duplicará su boleto, y por consiguiente cada vez estará más lejos de volver a su propia dimensión—.

Sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima, su cuerpo se comprimió haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera cada poro de su cuerpo, tomó una bocarada de aire antes de soltar un grito ahogado, un hombre que tenía la cara de su amigo Minseok tenía una cubeta de plata que brillaba a la luz del sol sosteniendo de su brazo, —Vagabundo fuera de aquí, das mal aspecto a mi edificio— lo corrió amenazándole con lanzarle la cubeta en la cabeza, Yixing se alejó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, con un pequeño cuerpo como el de Minseok se parecía, sin duda, pero su amigo no tenía ese carácter de mierda, negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por la calle, esta vez era un lugar diferente, los edificios eran tan altos que se perdían de la vista y podía jurar que traspasaba las nubes, tenían figuras geométricas y los automóviles ya no transitaban por el pavimento,¡ volaban!, Yixing se refregó los ojos con los dedos ¿estaba soñando a caso? , el paisaje era maravilloso, la luz del sol contrastaba con los vidrios de esos edificios vislumbrando como si estuvieran hechos de oro. Mientras miraba asombrado, los pies se le despegaron del suelo, y con rapidez despegó hacia el cielo, los autos que parecían de carreras se veían más cerca, Yixing gritó, no sabía cómo detenerse, y pataleaba y pensaba un montón de veces "detente por favor" pero sus pies no le respondían, su descuido hiso que un borlote de autos se desviaran de su trayecto y un auto que no pudo frenar finalmente lo atropelló, al momento del impacto su cuerpo cayó en picada hacia el pavimento, escuchó algunos ruidos mientras él se quejaba del dolor una vez que había chocado contra el suelo, vio nublado, algunos cuerpos de personas se movían de un lado a otro antes de que cerrará los ojos.

—¿Y cómo podemos detener los viajes?— indagó el médico bastante curioso, Kris podía afirmar que el médico estaba creyendo en su reporte, —No es nada fácil, alguien debe entregar su tiempo—, antes de que el rubio terminará de hablar SeHun lo interrumpió —Yo...yo lo haré — se ofreció, Kris le analizó con detenimiento llevando su dedo pulgar a los labios mordiendo nerviosamente su uña. —Hay algo que debes saber, realmente Yixing está en esta situación por ti, eres una de esas personas que debía morir en la explosión, modificaste todo el ciclo dimensional—puntualizó. —Por eso, yo tomaré la responsabilidad y moriré—, Kris negó varias veces con la cabeza —Es una decisión bastante difícil de tomar, pero creo, analizando las cosas a profundidad, si ese ser te hubiera querido desde el inicio hubiera mandando a Yixing a matarte y no le hubiera permitido viajar—, SeHun guardó silencio mirando cada facción en el rostro del más alto intentando encontrar un error en las palabras para objetarlo.

—Está despertando señor— dijo una voz extraña, Yixing abrió los ojos sobresaltado, intentando levantarse pero el cuerpo le dolía mucho ¿Otra vez le habían secuestrado?, se encontraba acostado en una cama pulcra, con sabanas de color blanco que olían a violetas, inhaló con profundidad para que el aroma penetrara por sus pulmones, tranquilizándole, dejando caer su cuerpo totalmente sobre la cama porque sin duda era uno de los aromas más deliciosos que había olido, — Exquisito ¿verdad?—preguntó, esa voz, otra vez, no, volvió a cerrar los ojos, la voz nunca cambia, el rostro tan poco y su corazón parloteaba, "Otra vez será él a quien tengo que matar?" se preguntó mentalmente Yixing, de pronto sintió un fuerte piquete en su antebrazo, abrió los ojos con terror, —No te asustes, es medicamento para que puedas caminar, sufriste un accidente, estás vivo de milagro— confirmó otra vez el que era exactamente como SeHun, —¿Tu me atropellaste?— preguntó, los ojos de SeHun vacilaron, "¿Cómo se lo digo?" pensó el joven, Yixing escuchó esos pensamientos, —Sí fuiste tú está bien, en cuanto pueda levantarme de la cama, me iré— le respondió Yixing. —No te estoy corriendo, puedes quedarte hasta que te recuperes por la noche estaré en la planta baja, no te recomiendo que bajes, tienes sirvientes aquí que estarán a tu disposición— SeHun metió las manos en su saco fino de color negro, Yixing lo miró con temor de encontrar la marca en su frente, pero tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la situación. Lo miró fijamente pero la marca no estaba, parpadeo varias veces esbozando una tenue sonrisa, después se concentró para interrogarle, —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿te sientes en deuda conmigo?—, SeHun parpadeo en singularidad de veces "No quiero que después quieras estafarme" Los ojos de Yixing bajaron al suelo en cuanto escuchó esos pensamientos, tenía ganas de llorar, sentía que era el verdadero SeHun quien le decía eso. —Cuando estés 100% bien, dejaré que te vayas, ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó.

Kris pateo la pata del sillón donde antes había estado sentando, estaba estresado, su cerebro parloteaba de arriba abajo sin tregua para encontrar una solución. SeHun estaba poniéndose nervioso también, miraba a Yixing mientras tomaba su mano apretándola, — Vas a estar bien— musitó, Kris escuchó esas palabras y dirigió la mirada hacia SeHun preguntando —¿Estas enamorado de él?— las mejillas del médico se tiñeron de color carmesí instantáneamente, no regreso a ver a Kris pero sentía su mirada, después asintió. —Solo quiero que esté de vuelta, desde el primer accidente cuando estuvo en coma, desee con todas mis fuerzas que él abriera los ojos, ahora solo en mis sueños soy capaz de ver el color intenso de sus ojos— confesó SeHun acariciando ahora la mejilla del cuerpo de Yixing. Los Ojos de Kris se abrieron tan grandes que casi se sale de sus órbitas, — Tu conoces al sujeto que atropelló a Yixing ¿cierto?— SeHun negó, —Jamás lo conocí, Yixing fue a verlo al reclusorio, pero..—, Kris negó con la mano, —ese no es, bueno, Zhang Yixing iba a contarte lo sucedido ese día cuando pudieran ir a cenar— confirmó el rubio, —¿Qué tenía que contarme?— interrogó, Kris volteo a mirar el cuerpo de Yixing, —Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente— puntualizó antes de regresar a ver a SeHun, —El verdadero culpable está suelto, y tú lo conoces—


	11. CAPITULO IX: LO SÉ TODO

Yixing se puso nervioso cuando el contrario le preguntó su nombre, dudo un poco "¿Qué le pasa?, ¿habrá perdido la memoria?" En cuanto escuchó ese pensamiento, soltó —Me llamo Lay— apretó el labio inferior un tanto nervioso de ser descubierto, —Un placer, Soy Turad — murmuró acercando su mano para apretar la del más bajo, —Eres cordialmente bienvenido aquí. Siéntete cómodo ¿de acuerdo?—Yixing tocó la mano del desconocido, sin poder evitar que se le erizará la piel por completo, Turad se hundió en los ojos bonitos de su invitado, quedándose sosteniendo un poco más de tiempo la mano ajena. "tan suave como un algodón" pensó, confesión que hiso que Yixing sonriera luciendo su coqueto hoyuelo. Turad no dudó al ver ese sensual hoyito en la mejilla del contrario para acercar la mano de Yixing a su boca, depositando un cálido beso en este, como si una damisela se tratará.

—Estas mintiendo— dijo Kris con severidad, —Estoy siendo sincero, de verdad—se defendió el médico alzando las manos, —El hombre, de facciones hermosas, se te acercó unos metros antes de llegar a tu casa— pronunció, SeHun trató de hacer memoria, pero ningún hombre se le venía a la mente —El único hombre de facciones hermosas es Yixing— murmuró, Kris rodo los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente, —¡tan cursi!— mencionó antes de hacer temblar su cuerpo como reacción exagerada a la confesión de SeHun. —Estoy hablando enserio— dijo Kris.

—Puedes descansar más tiempo, en cuanto surta efecto la inyección podrás caminar, debo irme por ahora, pronto abrirá mi negocio y debo estar abajo— comunicó Turad bajando la mano de Yixing para apartarse. Yixing se le quedó mirando por bastante tiempo hasta que su apuesta figura desapareció por el largo pasillo, entonces soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Quería quedarse dormido, pero tenía pensamientos solo acerca de Turad, su cuerpo, la forma en la que caminaba, ¡Dios!, estaba tan guapo que no podía evitarlo, Yixing rodó por la cama cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada, —¿Qué demonios me está pasando?, ¡El no es SeHun!— se dijo así mismo. Después de un rato, optó por levantarse de la cama y explorar su gran habitación. Apenas había abierto la puerta más cercana, encontró una bañera de mármol, donde al menos unas 5 personas cabrían, el agua estaba cubierta de pétalos de flores de color blanco, en cuanto la vio le dieron muchas ganas de bañarse.

Después de una pequeña risa, SeHun se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama donde posaba Yixing, mientras intentaba pensar, —¿Hablas del hombre que se acercó esa noche para preguntar sobre las condiciones de Yixing?, ¿el donante anónimo? —preguntó SeHun regresando a ver al rubio con mucha sorpresa, —No, no creo que sea él, era muy joven y.. —Kris interrumpió su discurso, —guapo, y lindo y todos los adjetivos que quieras, pero él es quien atropelló a Yixing—, —¿Có-cómo sabes eso?— preguntó el médico, —¿Qué parte de "YO LO SÉ TODO" no entiendes?—, SeHun mordió su labio inferior, el tipo rubio comenzaba a darle miedo.

Cuando salió del baño había ropa sobre su cama, una muda de lo que parecía ser una pijama y otra que parecía ser algo cómodo pero no precisamente para dormir. Yixing eligió el pantalón blanco con camisa blanca, esperaba poder encontrarse con Turad y deseaba verse bien, algo raro estaba pasando en su cabeza por supuesto para pensar en ello. Salió de su habitación para buscar algo que comer, recorrió cada pasillo de la planta alta, topándose a más de una persona, Yixing hacia una corta reverencia cada vez que veía a una, pero ellos solo le miraban esperando que diera órdenes. Encontró unas escaleras en forma de caracol también de mármol, recordó que le había dicho Turad que no le recomendaba bajar. "Tengo curiosidad, no creo que se enojé si lo hago" pensó, bajando las escalares.

—¿Y ese hombre es clave para que Yixing vuelva?, no entiendo, si es quien le hiso daño— mencionó el médico con confusión, Kris caminó hacia enfrente de SeHun apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras le mira con expectativa— Hay una forma de que Yixing vuelva, y esa forma es la única que existe, ese ser quiere una vida para cerrar el círculo que se perdió con las vidas salvadas, debemos darle la vida que desea, debemos hacer sacrificios, todos nosotros— menciona el rubio, SeHun se quedó pensativo unos momentos—si quiere la mía por la de Yixing con gusto se la daré—, Kris sonrió ligeramente, sin quitar la mirada del médico, con un poco de melancolía en el rostro, ya que sus ojos no brillaban, —Yixing debe apreciarte demasiado, debería estar agradecido de tenerte cerca, es en estos momentos cuando te das cuenta quienes están de tu lado, muchas veces he visto a los humanos traicionarse, pero muy pocas veces he conocido personas que dan la vida por otros, Yixing daría la vida también por ti, ya lo ha demostrado, en otra dimensión claro—Kris se quedó en silencio bajado la mirada antes de tomar aire para seguir la conversación.

El ruido de la música era muy fuerte, había luces de colores neón por todos lados, la gente parecía tener pintada la piel de colores fluorescentes, y se movían en automático con la música, Yixing observó los movimientos esenciales de cada individuo, le parecía muy chistoso, tan robótico, mientras caminaba hacia la multitud intentaba copiar los movimientos de forma muy inútil. En medio de la pista vislumbró a Turad que bailaba lentamente sobre el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello largo, deslizaba su cuerpo de forma erótica, Yixing se quedó tan serio, observo toda la escena, hasta el punto de ver las manos de Turad sobre los muslos de las piernas de la chica, combinándose del color rosa neón que traía puesto la chica. Yixing apretó los dientes y los puños tan fuerte que estaba a punto de romperse, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la mirada hacia el bullicio de la gente que disfrutaba del espectáculo, trató de distraerse mirándoles a todos, el rostro, si regresaba a ver a Turad seguramente se iría sobre la mujer que estaba con él, pero algo hiso cambiar sus pensamientos, hasta el fondo había un hombre sentando, no podía verle el rostro pero podía distinguir la marca en su frente, parpadeo varias veces, curioseando en quien podía ser, avanzó hacia atrás paso a paso, era la misma marca, era la marca de la muerte.

—Me encantaría que las cosas fueran así, sería más sencillo, pero Yixing ya cerró el circulo contigo, no te debe ni le debes nada, han quedado a mano, debemos buscar a alguien con quien pueda hacer el intercambio, y en la regla solo hay dos, el que lo atropelló y el que puso la bomba, pero dudo mucho que el de la bomba haga ese sacrificio, hay humanos tan monstruosos que jamás cambian ni cesan sus pecados— finalizó diciendo Kris.


	12. CAPITULO X: LOTTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: El nombre de Turad significa pequeño dardo, refiriendose a un juego de casino. 
> 
> El nombre de Mustafá significa elegido.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a la mesa del sospechoso hombre, el hombre le miró antes de sonreírle amistosamente, a Yixing se le enfrió la sangre de golpe al distinguir el rostro, "Ayalá" pensó con solo ver aquellos ojos, era él, su cuerpo tembló de irá, ¿Qué había pasado con Ame? ¿Le habría hecho algo?, soporto un suspiro de dolor, "Está vez será más fácil cumplir mi misión, está vez lo mataré" pensó con énfasis asechando al hombre de la mesa, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Turad palmeo su espalda. —¿Lo conoces?— le interrogó, Yixing regresó a ver a Turad con una mirada muy enojada, le observó unos cuantos segundos antes de irse sin responderle.

—¿Entonces debó convencerlo? — preguntó el médico, Kris asintió, —Pero hay otra cosa que debes saber antes de persuadirlo—, —Me imagino que tiene que ver con los sacrificios— dijo acertadamente SeHun, Kris metió las manos dentro de su pulcro pantalón negro, —todos, absolutamente todos debemos entregar algo, si él entrega su vida, yo viajaré en el tiempo, jamás lo hago, yo pertenezco a este mundo, pero es un sacrificio recuérdalo—, SeHun asintió, —¿y..yo que debo sacrificar?—, Kris guardó silencio volteándose para mirar por la ventana, podía ver los edificios y la ciudad en calma, SeHun se desesperó de aquél silencio, —¿qué pasa?—, Kris soltó un suspiro antes de responderle — tú...tú tendrás que entregar tus recuerdos con Yixing —.

Yixing caminó a su paso saliendo del lugar, subió hasta el último piso, necesitaba aire fresco, de pronto otra vez toda su irá se acumulaba dentro de su pecho, salió a la azotea del grandísimo edificio, desde ahí podía ver otros rascacielos más bajos que parecían ser estrellas, él amaba las estrellas, colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y comenzó a masajearlo, respirando con dificultad, las imágenes de SeHun cuando fueron al restaurante no cesaban de salir de su cabeza, el recordaba los pensamientos de SeHun esa noche, vio los recuerdos de su médico, y él anhelaba cumplir el sueño de su madre, se casaría con una bella mujer, y tendría hijos. —Yo...simplemente seguiré siendo su paciente— musitó derramando las primeras lagrimas, se apoyó con su mano izquierda de la barra de protección agachando su cabeza sin soltar su pecho con la mano derecha, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo como si fuera un niño pequeño, aunque trataba de detenerlas, no podía. Se colocó en cuclillas llorando amargamente. —¿Terminé con tu noche pequeño Lay?— preguntó Turad, Yixing al escuchar su voz, deslizo los dedos de su mano por sus ojos para quitar los rastros de lagrimas, antes de negar con la cabeza, Turad caminó lento pero firme hasta donde estaba inclinado Yixing, se inclino de igual forma sin importarle que se manchará su traje, —¿Por qué estás aquí?, la fiesta está allá abajo, en Lotto— informó Turad. Yixing tragó saliva, —vine por un poco de aire antes de irme a dormir— respondió Yixing, Turad acarició con mesura el cabello de Yixing, —¿Porqué estabas llorando?— preguntó quedamente, Yixing no pudo mirarlo a los ojos —alguien rompió mi corazón— respondió volviendo a limpiar sus lagrimas con sus dedos, Turad le ayudó a levantarlo del suelo, —¿Quieres que le dé una lección?— preguntó, Yixing negó rotundamente, Turad tomó la barbilla del menor entre sus manos para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban demasiado intenso, quizás por las lagrimas, quizás porque de verdad amaba a esa persona, "Un jugador como yo, no sabe lo que es el amor" pensó Turad, y Yixing capto ese pensamiento fugaz, quiso desviar esos pensamientos, —Estabas divirtiéndote con una bonita chica, ¿es tu novia? — Preguntó Yixing, Turad demoró unos segundos antes de responderle con negación — No, nunca lo será, mañana será otra y la semana que viene otras, quizás otra más— mencionó sin quitar la mirada de Yixing, conteniendo sus pensamientos, Yixing le observó, lentamente, esperando que otro pensamiento pasará, —¿Porqué eres así?, tu sueño es tener una familia—, —No sé como sabes sobre mis sueños, pero la vida me ha vuelto un poco más duro— comenzó diciéndole, —Apostar por el amor no es un riesgo que alguien quiera correr y yo soy un hombre de negocios, este rascacielos es totalmente mío, y demoré años en construir un imperio, demoré tiempo en colocar a lotto en la cima de la popularidad, no lo tiraré a la basura solo por una tontería como lo es el amor —, un fuerte aire alborotó los cabellos de Yixing y despeinó a Turad.

SeHun había llegado a una mansión de al menos unas cuadras de longitud, el pasto comenzaba a crecer verdoso, sostuvo la tarjeta de presentación de Xiao LuHan entre sus manos, la miró una última vez antes de tocar el timbre de la entrada. —Lo estaba esperando señor Oh — musitó abriendo las puertas automáticas.

Yixing se acercó tomando la mano de Turad, le miró con cautela, y eso a Turad le puso bastante nervioso, que se hacía notorio en sus desorbitantes ojos , Yixing comenzó hablando con mesura, de pronto su enojo se había marchado con solo escuchar las palabras del contrario, se le hacía tan triste, —El amor es algo que jamás vas a recuperar, nunca lo compares con tus negocios, puedes ser ambicioso, puedes tener expectativas lujosas, pero el amor nunca lo comprarás con oro, hay gente que vive 100 años pero son perdidos si nunca conocieron el amor — Turad se quedó atónico ante las palabras del desconocido, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de par en par, el rostro de Ayála apareció de nuevo, interviniendo en la escena otra vez, Yixing regreso a verlo, mantenía extendida una placa dorada que relucía entre la luz de la luna, — Turad quedas arrestado por tráfico de influencias, tráfico de personas, distribución de sustancias dañinas para la salud y cualquier otro delito que resulte— Ayalá seguía aproximándose hacia Turad, pero esté al notar que la amenaza iba enserio soltó una risa escandalosa que incluso Yixing saltó del susto. Yixing miró a Turad, parecía un hombre atormentado. El hombre que tenía similitudes con Ayála camino pasando de lado de Yixing, y esté pudo ver su nombre en la placa "Mustafá" pensó Yixing, . Sacó unas esposas de color oro y cuando estaba presionando una de las manos de Turad, esté le empujó con tanta fuerza que logró tirarlo al piso, después se fue encima del policía para golpearlo con los puños, el hombre debajo de él estaba tan débil con cada golpe que era más fuerte que una ráfaga, pronto la sangre de la boca comenzaba a teñirle por toda la cara. Yixing se cubrió la boca aterrado, Turad no dejaba de darle de puñetazos. —¡sueltalo!—interrumpió Yixing con voz entrecortada, ese pequeño momento fue usado por una segunda persona que reconoció Yixing al instante, como el chico de la bomba, —¿Necesita ayuda?— Turad se echó para atrás con ambas manos cubiertas de sangre, —¡dame tu arma!— gritó con fuerza, y en ese momento el hombre cargó su rifle, y aventó está a las manos de Turad, un segundo más tarde Turad apuntó a Mustafá desde la corta distancia, Yixing corrió tan veloz y sintió que nuevamente volvía a volar sobre del suelo, su cuerpo involuntariamente cubrió el cuerpo de Mustafá, resintiendo dolor combinado con algo caliente que salía de su interior, Yixing tragó saliva respirando con anormalidad.


	13. C a p i t u l o E s p e c i a l : El culpable elegido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Estamos entrando a la recta final, y para mi el villano y el heroé requiere de un capitulo especial. Espero se entienda su historia, y sea agradable para todos

Posiblemente me encuentre entre las personas más afortunadas del planeta, nacido en una cuna de oro, siendo el heredero de una gran empresa, teniendo una vida resuelta desde el primer minuto en que comencé a respirar, muy pequeño perdí a mi madre, y no me quiero justificar por mis actos, pero una vez que ella falleció mi mundo se volvió sombrío.

Yo conocía al hombre que estaba sentando enfrente de mí, la primera vez que lo vi vestía una bata blanca y se retiraba el cubre bocas de la cara para avisarle a la familia Zhang las condiciones en las que se encontraba el paciente después de su tercera cirugía cerebral, yo estaba escondido detrás de una planta escuchando los lamentos de esa mujer, me rompía el corazón, un corazón que hasta ese día no creía que tuviera.

Las cuatro paredes de oro que me encerraban seguían siendo mi mayor prisionero mientras crecía, aunque eran de oro seguían siendo prisiones, cuando llegué a tener una mayoría de edad, mi padre se retiro del negocio debido a su salud tan deteriorada, me dejó el cargo y puesto que nunca se preocupó de mí, yo no lo hice con él ni con sus negocios.

—¿De qué quiere que hablemos? Lo escucho— dije mientras le observaba, el médico parecía estar muy nervioso, mantenía el semblante serio mientras me miraba fijamente, como si intentará descubrirme. —Hace algunos días me enteré que su empresa está en la quiebra— menciona tajante, asentí, ya que eso era verdad, —Lo es, pero creo que es algo que a usted con todo respeto no le interesa, dígame exactamente para que está aquí— cruce los brazos esperando la respuesta.

Desde mi mayoría de edad gaste el dinero de mi padre como más quería, comprando lujos exagerados, él murió cuando supo que sus acciones empresariales habían caído hasta en menos de la mitad de su precio cuando yo llevaba menos de dos años en su puesto, me llamó basura, irresponsable y otros calificativos que no tuvieron ningún sentido para mí.   
—El hecho de que este en la ruina no me interesa, quería conocer frente a frente y sin máscaras al culpable de la deplorable condición en la que quedó Yixing—, el solo momento en que escuche ese nombre comencé a temblar, las imágenes de ese chico siendo arrollado vinieron a mi mente, como cada noche que me atormentó durante los meses que estuvo en coma, —No.. sé si lo sepa pero el culpable está en la cárcel purgando su delito, no sé a qué viene ese reclamo—respondí con bastante nerviosismo, repitiéndome mentalmente lo cobarde y basura que realmente era.

Una vez que me quedé solo en este mundo, mi vida se volvieron las fiestas, parrandas, alcohol, drogas y mujeres. Pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama, sin pensar en un futuro sin pensar en un mañana, era una rutina diaria, había días en los que deseaba cerrar los ojos y no despertar nunca, mi vida nunca había tenido sentido.

—No intenté actuar conmigo, el hombre de la cárcel es una marioneta que paga por los pecados que tú cometiste, tu maldito dinero te sacó de ese infierno pero te apuesto que la culpabilidad nunca la pagaras con billetes o con oro— el médico parecía estar furioso mientras esperaba que respondiera, no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado, ni me importaba saberlo, tenía que seguir negando todo o las cosas se pondrían muy feas.—Viene con acusaciones sin fundamento, hágame el favor de retirarse— dije alzando la mano con dirección a la puerta. El médico no se movió. Se cruzó de brazos altivo, —No vine aquí para llevarte a la cárcel, suficiente tienes con cargar las consecuencias, Yixing está en el hospital nuevamente, tiene una semana ahí sin reaccionar— confesó, me sorprendí al escuchar esa noticia, desvíe mi mirada hacia unos papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio, traté de tranquilizarme, pero otra vez aquellas imágenes del día en que lo arrollé volvieron a mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza, quería que se alejaran.

Nunca había marcado la vida de nadie, me volví un estorbo y me volví el culpable de las desgracias de muchas personas, dejé a gente sin empleo, muchos de esos empleados que tenían años y años trabajando para mi padre me maldijeron por dejarles sin nada, fui muy tonto y cobarde por no afrontar las cosas y dejarme arrastrar por mi soledad, cuando ya había aceptado mi destino alguien más se presentó ante mí.

—¿Qué...qué es lo que tiene?— pregunté intentando ocultar mi preocupación por el muchacho, el médico tomó su tiempo antes de soltar un suspiro, bajando el volumen de su voz, —el accidente le dejó secuelas, y algunas secuelas están fuera de mi alcancé como médico, están fuera del alcance de la medicina, de la tecnología y a puesto que están fuera de este mundo— verificó, alzó la mirada para verle, —¿qué está intentando decirme?— le pregunté, —Quisiera tener el tiempo suficiente para explicarlo, pero de esto depende si Yixing vuelve, y eso desgraciadamente está en tus manos, yo no puedo obligarte si no quieres hacerlo—, —¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda?— pregunté, —¿necesitan dinero para alguna operación?— insistí, el médico soltó una carcajada de ironía mirando por el ventanal de mi despacho, —No todo en la vida se arregla con dinero, deberías saberlo. — Menciona antes de levantarse del asiento, —Entonces dime, como puedo ayudarlo—.

Una vez que el chico Zhang salió del hospital seguí su rutina, conocía de lejos a su familia, conocí de lejos a sus amigos, conocí de lejos a la gente que le rodeaba, a pesar de que el accidente le arrebató sus sueños, el continuaba mirando hacia delante, continuaba caminando, aunque con el bastón lo hacía muy bien, verlo mejor cada vez me hacía sentir menos desafortunado, y así como Yixing estaba cambiando, yo también desee hacerlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Oh SeHun salió de mi despacho dejándome en silencio con mis pensamientos, la explicación que me había dado era confusa pero también era clara. Me levanté de mi asiento y miré el cuadro familiar que conservaba de mi familia, lo miré un rato hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Lloré como un niño, no porque tuviera miedo, no porqué me sintiera triste, sino porque había descubierto la razón por la que había venido al mundo. Sentí que una venda se caía de mis ojos y todo era tan claro Y esa razón estaba ahí. Frente a mis ojos. Brillando incesantemente.

—¿Tu eres LuHan no es así?— preguntaron a mis espaldas, no quise voltear, porque sabía lo que me esperaba, asentí mientras me limpiaba la cara, —¿Quién eres?— le dije, — Puedes llamarme Kris— dijo con su voz potente, regrese a verle con lentitud, el sujeto había aparecido de la nada, en el mismo lugar donde el médico había estado él se encontraba,— Veo que SeHun ya te explicó la situación, ¿tienes una respuesta para mi?, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto, es una decisión difícil, pero si dejamos pasar más tiempo no podremos pensar en otra alternativa para solucionar esto—, asentí, —Lo haré, pero tengo una condición—, Kris se quedó callado, quizás esperando que prosiguiera , pero no podía hablar, no me sentía en posición de pedir nada, cuando nunca lo he merecido, me cubrí la boca con una mano intentando callar mis sollozos. Él hombre alto me miró, —Yixing es un humano tan raro y autentico, a pesar de que nunca cruzó una palabra contigo te enseñó una clave importante, Y esa es que siguieras adelante.— aunque Yixing sonreía mientras trabajaba ocultaba su dolor de otra manera a la mía— le dije, —así es, Yixing no ha tenido la suerte de vivir en un palacio rodeado de oro y sirvientes que están dispuestos a servirte, ni tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a colegios de prestigio ni llevar ropa de marca, su vida ha sido más difícil de lo que muchos hayan podido soñar, cargó con un peso más abrumador que cualquier otro y nuevamente está al borde de la muerte. — menciona, apreté los ojos pero la imagen de Yixing en coma no se iba, así que aguarde a sentirme mejor para continuar hablando. —Lo sé, y por eso mismo quiero cambiar su destino. Quiero en merendar mis errores de la manera que desee toda mi vida, haga el intercambio, estoy dispuesto, pero no quiero que Zhang Yixing se enteré de ello—, Kris no me quitó en ningún momento la mirada, y yo sentía que esa persona no era de este mundo, era la persona que podía ver a través de mi con una simple mirada, —No le revelaré nada, siempre y cuando él no lo desee—, sabía que mi último deseo corría en una cuerda floja, pero ya no importaba, mi vida ya no era mía, mi vida ya no me pertenecía.


	14. CAPITULO XI: ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

Yixing había cambiado de lugar otra vez, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, estaba vestido de militar y llevaba sobre las manos una maquina que no sabía de que era. Un hombre mayor le daba señales que corriera hacia el norte, ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde habían quedado los grandes edificios, donde había quedado Turad? ¿Había muerto simplemente y ahora estaba en otro cuerpo?, Se quedó en shock un par de segundos, hasta que una fuerte explosión le sacó de sus cavilaciones, parpadeo lentamente antes de mirar hacia un costado, había un par de cuerpos tirados, uno incluso hasta deformado, Yixing reaccionó ante el horror, el hombre de edad mayor le seguía haciendo señales de que se alejará, Yixing miró hacia el cielo y notó que estaba cubierto de una capa de algo que confundió con polvo, de pronto notó que una bola de fuego descendía y que iba directo hacia donde estaba ubicado él, corrió, pisando los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, estaban uniformados igual que él, pero estaban muertos. Sus pies se hundían en la piel flácida de aquellos cuerpos y eso le hacía sentir sucio, en su interior pedía perdón por tratar de huir pisándoles en el intento. Apenas avanzó unos metros la bola de fuego tocó el terreno, una fuerte onda expansiva obligó a Yixing a tirarse al piso pecho tierra, el polvo cubrió gran parte de la visibilidad y respirar se estaba haciendo muy dificultoso, pensó en que su vida había terminado ahí, había estado escasos minutos en ese lugar y quería irse, deseaba irse, le dolía el corazón al oler tanta sangre, al ya no ver ningún tipo de vida animal o vegetal cerca. Esa arma letal estaba acabando con todo. Estaba acabando con cualquier cosa que se moviera, se quedó recostado en el piso, lloriqueando porque quería escapar. Era un mundo lleno de dolor, se tocó la cabeza, deseaba despertar de la pesadilla.

Poco a poco el olor repugnante que había estallado en la tierra llegó a los pulmones de Yixing, intentó ponerse de pie para seguir caminando tomándose fuerte de la garganta para respirar por la boca apenas con demasiada dificultad, un ruido ensordecedor se precipitó sobre el lugar, era un rugido potente, la tierra comenzó a temblar, el corazón de Yixing palpitaba tan rápido, <> pensó Yixing antes de desvanecerse por completo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— preguntó SeHun exaltado al ver entrar a Kris a su despacho de consulta. Kris se tomó su tiempo al encontrar divertida la mesa del médico, tomó una pieza del cuerpo humano entre sus dedos observándolo, —Hay humanos que de verdad me sorprenden— confesó el rubio, SeHun caminó hacia el alto para quitarle la pieza de las manos, movimiento que hizo que Kris se robara su atención. —Estás tan impaciente— musitó estirando la mano para que el contrario le regresará la pieza, SeHun de mala gana lo hizo porque sabía que de todas formar Kris se la quitaría — Tus palabras fueron de ayuda— confeso Kris acariciando la pequeña pieza, SeHun puso cuidado en las palabras que dijo el rubio —entonces... ¿acepto?— interrogó el médico con demasiado interés, Kris asintió con la cabeza. —Traeré a Yixing de vuelta—, SeHun sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el nombre del paciente. —¿Cu-Cuando será?—, Kris se guardó la pieza en el bolsillo de su pantalón, antes de responder —Puedo viajar desde ya para buscar la dimensión en la que esta, una vez que lo encuentre volveré aquí por el muchacho y tus recuerdos se irán desvaneciendo conforme pasen las horas, cuando menos lo creas todos los recuerdos se habrán ido—, SeHun desvió la mirada inhalando aire, apretó los ojos porque comenzaban arderle, el sabía que Yixing desaparecería de su memoria, de sus recuerdos, ¿Entonces también se irían sus sentimientos?; —Tal vez debería atesorar estos últimos momentos con él, claro, si yo fuera tú—, SeHun asintió sin decir palabra alguna, —entonces me voy, está será la última vez que puedas verme, no responderé aunque digas mi nombre. También me olvidarás. — respondió el rubio. SeHun le miró al rostro, —eres feo, no olvidaré gran cosa— bromeo sonriendo, Kris imitó la risa del médico antes de palmearle el hombro. —Cuida de Yixing y hazlo volver sano y salvo, dame tu palabra—dijo SeHun, —intentaré todo para que Yixing vuelva sano y salvo. Es mi misión a partir de ahora— el rubio le guiño el ojo antes de decirle adiós con la mano mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

Yixing dejó de respirar un segundo, y al siguiente segundo sentía que se estaba hundiendo en las profundidades del océano, podía ver negro, y sus pulmones le exigían oxigeno inmediato, balanceo los brazos hacia delante, impulsándose hacia la superficie con los pies. Cuando sacó su cabeza una fuerte ola le arrastró hacia la orilla de la playa. Sus manos se hundieron en la arena pero su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza, parecía que había nadado por kilómetros y había sido vencido por el mar.

El ladrido de un perro lo despertó, trató de abrir los ojos pero la luz del sol le lastimaba en demasía, escuchó la voz de una persona, —¿Hay alguien ahí vivi? — preguntaron, el perro dio varios ladridos posicionándose a un costado de donde estaba Yixing, dando saltos. —¿Te encuentras bien?—interrogaron, a Yixing le dolía cada minucioso movimiento de cuerpo, le ardía la cara y sentía partidos los labios, —A-agua— pidió apenas audible.


	15. CAPITULO XII: ISLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Participación especial de Irene de red velvet.(Bae Joo), GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

Yixing escuchó que el hombre emprendía la marcha , se había ido jalado por su perro, pero Yixing no pensaba en nada, solo deseaba tomar el líquido vital. Unos momentos después que se le habían hecho eternos el hombre volvió, su perro ladró anunciándole para que Yixing prestará atención a los dos. Yixing estiró su brazo, que estaba completamente quemado por el sol, para obtener una bolsa transparente con agua, bebió todo lo que pudo, hasta que se estaba ahogando, —Tranquilo, hay agua para saciar tu sed— dijo el hombre al escuchar que Yixing tosía, una vez que Yixing terminó regreso a ver al chico, aunque ya sabía desde que había escuchado la primera vez su voz de quien se trataba, —Muchas gracias por tu ayuda— mencionó agradecido, el muchacho que tenía el rostro de SeHun no parpadeo, solo mantenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara y además no miraba hacia Yixing —No te preocupes, espero que ahora ya te encuentres mejor— le respondió, aun sin parpadear ni mirarle, Yixing se le quedó mirando fijamente, —Oh...si...estoy ciego, disculpa la falta de respeto—hizo una ligera reverencia hacia donde suponía que estaba Yixing, —Soy Shì Xūn— dijo finalmente, Yixing se levantó de inmediato de la arena e hizo lo mismo, inclinándose, el perro le ladro emocionado, —Yo soy Lay, un placer conocerle— . No sabía cómo sentirse , el chico no tenía la marca y por lo que ya había notado estaba en otro lugar, aun su corazón palpitaba descomunalmente, el miedo que había sufrido hacia apenas unos instantes no había desaparecido, miró a su alrededor, podía ver algunas hermosas palmeras, el ruido del océano y sentir la brisa del mar, el viento cálido, cerró los ojos y respiró, tan profundamente que Shí Xūn le escuchó, —¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— indagó el invidente, Yixing miró hacia sus pies, movió los dedos mientras trataba de pensar en algo, pero ninguna idea venía a su mente. —Es algo difícil de explicar—respondió, —¿entonces... hacia donde vas?— corrigió el chico, Yixing guardó silencio nuevamente, —A cualquier lado estará bien— mencionó, Shí Xūn cerró los ojos al instante en que el viento de la playa movía sus cabellos incesante, —¿entonces, te gustaría ir a mi casa para cenar?— le invitó amigablemente, Yixing no respondió rápido, pero sonrió, — es más allá de este bosque— balbuceo alzando su bastón color negro hacia la dirección que mencionaba, —Sino es inconveniente para usted, le agradeceré enormemente su ayuda— concluyo, el invidente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar guiado por su animalito.

Yixing siguió al amable hombre, adentrándose al bosque, cubierto de grandes árboles que le alejaban de la calurosa playa, había muy poca luz solar, apenas los rayos que se escapaban y lograban atravesar el lugar, la luz reflejaba un escenario magnifico, combinando la luz amarilla con los verdes árboles, el poco viento movía apenas los coposos árboles, Yixing observó todo a su alrededor y casi podía ver el otro lado del bosque, pero solo podía verse rodeado de agua salada, — ¿Esto... es una isla?— indagó, el invidente detuvo su paso y asintió apenas con la cabeza, Yixing estaba más que sorprendido, claro que no podía negar que se sentía muy feliz de seguir respirando cuando creyó que indiscutiblemente habría muerto. Volvió a divisar las últimas imágenes de toda la destrucción, de cuanto lo que sea que haya explotado cerca de él había arrasado con todo, un fuerte suspiró lo sacó de su trance y corrió hasta alcanzar a Shí Xūn, después de varios minutos el bosque al fin les dio permiso de salir, había llegado a un pequeño pueblo, parecía un mercado donde la gente charlaba mientras vendían sus productos, —Buenas tardes Shí Xūn— decía a diestra y siniestra por donde transitaban, el joven amable solo inclinaba la cabeza como respuesta, una vez que llegaron a la casa del joven se detuvieron para abrir la puerta pero ni bien habían hecho eso una hermosa jovencita les abrió la puerta, Shí Xūn sonrió ampliamente, aun si no podía ver a través de sus ojos, podía sentir el aroma de aquella bella mujer. —Cariño, haz vuelto—le dijo la chica con una voz muy dulce antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla contraria, Yixing no quitó la mirada de ella, por dos razones, la primera que era muy bonita, y la segunda porque tenía extraños pensamientos que Yixing lograba escuchar, y se dio cuenta de algo, Shí Xūn no pensaba o se reservaba muy bien sus pensamientos, había creído por unos minutos que ya había perdido su habilidad para leer la mente. Pero ella le regresó de cierto modo la habilidad, cuando la mujer se separó de Shí Xūn miró inmediatamente a Yixing, —¿Quién es él?— preguntó, Yixing se aproximó haciendo una ligera inclinación, —Soy Lay, un gusto conocerla—, —Soy Bae Joo Hyun, su prometida— respondió la chica sin hacer reverencia en absoluto, "¿Qué hace está cosa aquí?" Aquél pensamiento de la chica lo logró escuchar Yixing, tragó saliva, se sentía un intruso, —Lo encontré en la playa desmayado, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?— preguntó Shí Xūn, Bae Joo torció la boca, —Lo que tú quieras está bien para mí— respondió la muchacha, Shí Xūn volvió a sonreír mostrando su dentadura blanca, hizo una señal con el bastón, —entonces adelante Lay, vamos a cenar juntos todos hoy—, dijo finalmente abriéndose paso por la puerta.

La casa de Shí Xūn era más grande de lo que Yixing hubiera previsto, le había asignado un cuarto de amplitud, se había dado un baño y se había puesto crema para las quemaduras solares, en toda la casa no encontró un solo espejo, se arregló lo mejor que pudo intuitivamente antes de irse directo al comedor donde le esperaba Shí Xūn y Bae Joo, cuando se acercó la mesa estaba puesto, había 3 veladoras de color negro con morado, había tres platillos ya dispuestos, en una silla estaba Shí Xūn y en la otra Bae Joo quien sostenía con fuerza en la mano el tenedor, y miraba de una forma muy aterradora el rostro de Shí Xūn como si tuviera la intención de clavárselo, "Debes morir" dijo mentalmente, Yixing parpadeo varias veces antes de carraspear , Bae Joo relajó la mano donde mantenía aprensado el tenedor, y lentamente acomodó la servilleta en su regazo.—Toma asiento Lay— dijo Shí Xūn con amabilidad, Yixing caminó lentamente sentándose enfrente de la pareja, no sola la situación era sospechosa tambiénlo era el extraño ambiente, tan sombrío.

Shí Xūn sostuvo los cubiertos con lentitud y cuando estaba a punto de partir su carne su codo chocó contra el plato y tiro el contenido derramándolo en la ropa de su preciada prometida, la mujer se levantó de inmediato del asiento —¡Me manchaste el vestido!—gritó eufórica, Yixing se quedó en silencio mirándolo todo, "¡Debiste comértelo, debiste hacerlo idiota"gritaba mentalmente la muchacha, Yixing desvió la mirada al suelo, poco a poco la carne que yacía en el suelo ya estaba de otro color al suyo. Yixing trató de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Bae Joo salió del comedor y se escabulló sin que Shí Xūn dijera una sola palabra. —Me quedaría a cenar pero he tirado torpemente mi plato, debo ircon ella, si me disculpas, por favor disfruta de tu cena, puedes quedarte en el cuarto para pasar esta noche ahí. Si necesitas algo más no dudes en solicitarlo a cualquiera de mis empleados—, Yixing se levantó de su asiento —gracias— respondió una vez que Shí Xūn pasó cerca de él mientras se retiraba del comedor.


	16. CAPITULO XII: PLAYA

Había tenido una cena bastante solitaria y extraña, los pensamientos no le dejaban en paz a Yixing, Bae Jo era una chica hermosa por fuera pero no lo era como ser humano, era evidente lo que ella le había querido hacer a su prometido esa noche, ahí estando presente él. Las horas que llevaba conociendo a Shí Xūn había conocido un poco de su esencia como persona, y no le parecía a simple vista que fuese cruel o inhumano, al contrario, le tendió la mano en un momento de necesidad, eso hablaba muy bien de él. Una vez que termino de cenar, ya que aludía a la discusión el hambre se le había ido por completo, se retiró a su habitación, se recostó en la cama cómodamente, miró el techo mientras seguía pensando que es lo que él podía hacer por Shí Xūn y durmió ligeramente.

En la cama del hospital aún se encontraba SeHun. Había terminado su guardia de ese día pero él no se movería del hospital, sabía que en cualquier momento todo su mundo desaparecería, ¿Sería capaz de volver a ver a Yixing algún día?, quizás solo iba a vivir ese momento sabiendo que Yixing volvería a tener una vida que merece, una vida en la cual el no tendría que estar involucrado, claro que le dolía, Yixing era una persona muy importante en su corazón, le ponía triste estar lejos de él, y le remordía la conciencia de que el tiempo que Yixing estuvo a su lado no fuese capaz de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora Yixing ya no estaba y quizás, solo quizás no sabría lo que llegó a sentir por él.

Yixing abrió los ojos, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero al momento de salir del sueño lo olvidó, aun su respiración era inconstante, y unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente, respiró profundo antes de levantarse de la cama, había sido un día difícil, miró a su alrededor y lo único que deseaba era escapar de ahí, así que eso hiso, salió de la casa de Shí Xūn, las calles estaban totalmente despejadas, era de madrugada, no había ni una sola alma vagando, solo el triste y desprotegido Yixing caminaba, atravesó el bosque, ni siquiera los pájaros acuchilleaban ya, llegó hasta la playa, donde se tumbo en la arena mirando hacia el horizonte, aferrado de sus piernas, se quedo en silencio con temblando sus pensamientos.

Kris apareció en la habitación del hospital, SeHun dormía tranquilamente en el sillón de espera, Kris dudó en acercarse, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Cómo se lo diría? Mil y una preguntas venían a su cabeza, tocó el hombro del médico antes de sacudirlo con lentitud, no le agradaba el contacto con los humanos, pero esto era un momento de angustia que ni siquiera notó el contacto. —¡hey!, despierta, hay algo urgente—. Dijo con tono alarmante mientras SeHun abría rápido los ojos asustado.

Yixing perdió el tiempo completamente, pero se le hacía tan pesado esperar a que el sol al fin saliera, es como si los minutos trascurrieran tan lento, y el lío en su cabeza comenzaba apaciguarse, vivi el perro de Shí Xūn lamió el codo de Yixing mientras este estaba distraído, dio un pequeño salto, y después regreso a ver, a su costado estaba parado Shí Xūn, —¿A quién encontraste vivi?— preguntó el joven, Yixing respondió, —Soy Yo — musitó, Shí Xūn sonrió antes de sentarse con lentitud a lado de Yixing, —¿Tiene rato que llegaste?— amenizó la situación, —S..si algo—respondió Yixing tristemente, —Pronto saldrá el sol, tendrás un espectáculo maravilloso—afirmo el invidente, Yixing se quedó callado, volviendo a ver a su acompañante con un tanto de curiosidad —¿Eso te han dicho?— indagó, Shí Xūn negó sonriendo tan amplio, Y Yixing recordó a su médico. Era la primera que en tantas horas, le recordaba, —Lo vi por mi mismo hace mucho tiempo— contestó el joven, Yixing asintió regresando a ver hacia las olas del mar, sus pensamiento ahora giraban en torno al asunto con Bae Joo, ¿Cómo podría abordar aquél tema?.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Yixing, donde está Yixing?— preguntó alterado el médico, miró de inmediato hacia la cama donde aun yacía inerte el cuerpo de Yixing, Kris guardó un sepulcral silencio, SeHun se aproximó a Kris mirándole altivo, —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde dejaste a Yixing?— repitió sus dudas desesperantemente, —No lo sé, he buscado por todos las dimensiones de este portal y no esta— menciona con rapidez, —¿Qué significa eso?— SeHun explotó, enojadísimo, —No puedo explicarlo— respondió Kris, —¿No que lo sabias todo? — bramó el médico cruzándose de brazos. Kris al escuchar aquello torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos también, le habían ofendido, —Tengo unas teorías, pero puedo estar equivocado—, —Entonces comienza explicándolas— .

Shí Xūn soltó la cuerda con la llevaba a su perrito, el animal brincó y saltó antes de correr lejos de su amo, —Quizás suene extraño, pero yo era como vivi— comenzó diciendo, —Yo no nací así—señaló sus ojos, —podía distinguir los colores, los rostros de las personas, las puestas de sol, los eclipses, fui participe de todo aquello antes de la gran destrucción— Yixing escuchó la palabra "Gran destrucción" y las imágenes de la guerra vinieron a él, ¿sería eso de lo que Shí Xūn, estaba conversando? —Cuando comenzó todo, la gente huyó al lugar donde mejor creía que pudiese sobrevivir, algunos se escondieron en el subterráneo, pero el terremoto los sepultó y nadie sobrevivió, yo manejaba el auto de mi padre, para llegar a las costas y tomar un submarino, nuestro plan era aguardar en él hasta que todo terminará, pero la destrucción también llegó al fondo del mar, la falta de oxigeno hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, estuve en el agua contaminada por ácidos y eso afecto no solo mi vista también mi piel. Y fue así como comenzó todo—, Yixing tomó una piedra y la aventó en el mar antes de preguntar, —¿ Bae Joo está contigo desde entonces?— , Shí Xūn se relamió el labio inferior, —Sí, ella lo estuvo— respondió, —¿Por qué es tan cruel contigo?, ¿si te das cuenta de ello? ¿cierto?— Shí Xūn asintió de inmediato, —me doy cuenta de todo, pero detrás de sus acciones hay una historia, una historia que no me incumbe decirla, pero ella sea como sea, tarde o temprano reaccionará, y yo estaré ahí como ella estuvo cuando más le necesité—, Yixing le miró fijamente observó la expresión tranquila y serena que tenía, —ella quiso matarte en la cena, necesitas ayuda, el amor no es lo que estás haciendo por ella, aferrándote a alguien que te quiere lastimar—, —¿Y se supone que eres tú quien me brindará ayuda?— preguntó el chico, Yixing apretó las manos, él sabía en el fondo que no demoraría tiempo en volver a trasmigrar a otro lugar, lejos de ahí. —Quiero quedarme aquí, es hermoso, este lugar es todo lo que necesito, y sé que me necesitas—Yixing acercó su mano para tomar la de Shí Xūn, pero esté enseguida la retiró, —Sería estupendo que pudieras quedarte, pero no lo hagas por querer ayudarme, solo puedo decirte que soy capaz de cuidarme solo, aunque parezca incapacitado, conozco el corazón de las personas con solo escuchar sus voces, y al igual que yo te estoy dando un voto de confianza, espero me la des a mí, recíprocamente, confía en mí y dejemos que el tiempo, nos dé la razón o nos castigue, pero no intervengamos en la situación, ya que el destino es cambiante. Permitamos que las cosas fluyan. Si lo que ella siente es amor, perdonará todo, si su odio es más fuerte que su amor tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, tengo fe en ella, si quieres quedarte, ten fe en ti. — Shí Xūn palmeó la espalda de Yixing con suavidad en un toque amistoso. Sonrió antes de mirar hacia enfrente. Hacia aquella puesta de sol de la cual no podía admirar.


	17. CAPITULO XIII: BOSQUE

Kris recargó su ancha espalda en la ventana, enfocando la miraba fijamente al médico, — Mientras viajé entre dimensiones, no pude encontrar la presencia de Yixing por ninguna de las siete dimensiones, tal vez es porque él se deslizó por un portal ,puede que esté suspendido entre el cambió de una dimensión a otra o ..— Kris detuvo su análisis, —¿O qué? Dilo ¡Maldita sea! — gritó SeHun, Kris bajó los brazos y le dio la espalda a SeHun, miró por el ventanal y observó a SeHun desde ese reflejo, —La última dimensión de este portal estaba destruido cuando llegué, la guerra arrasó con todo, estaba totalmente desértico, muy pocas personas seguían con vida, y tal vez Yixing haya desaparecido porque él.. — SeHun le interrumpió, —¡no!— se negó a sí mismo, —él sigue aquí, míralo, respira, he estado todo el tiempo aquí, no habido ningún cambio, él sigue vivo—.

Yixing miró con entusiasmo los rayos del sol, era realmente verdad, un espectáculo que inundo sus ojos iracundos , se quedó por un tiempo admirando, hasta que el sol se colocó claramente en sus ojos, evitando que pudiera mirar directamente, vivi, volvió con su amo, lamiéndole los dedos para que lo tomará con la correa, Yixing tomó la correa con las manos y la ató al cuello del perrito, después le dio la punta a Shí Xūn, —Gracias— dijo, — debemos volver ¿verdad?— menciona Yixing caminando al costado del chico, —vamos a desayunar , ya tengo hambre ¿tu no?— preguntó Shí Xūn sobándose el estómago con una mano, —¿Eh.?, si.. —respondió Yixing, mintió, claro, no tenía ni una pisca de hambre, pero iba a acompañar a Shí Xūn.

SeHun se detuvo frente a Yixing, para tomarlo de la mano, —¡vamos Yixing!, di que estas bien, díselo a ese gigante, abre los ojos— rogó SeHun con la voz entrecortada, Kris cerró los ojos mirando desde el espejo la desgarradora escena, aunque no era humano podía sentir , podía ser partícipe del dolor de las personas, de los animales, de las plantas y de cualquier ser existente en cualquier lugar y que haya sido creado por Dios, —No me he rendido, voy a seguir buscándolo, volveré a viajar entre las dimensiones en su búsqueda, he descubierto lo que ha hecho durante sus viajes, debo agotar las dos primeras opciones, sino lo encuentro en este portal, tendré que abrir otro, lo cual tendrá otras consecuencias—Kris regreso a ver al médico, con seriedad, —Abrir un portal, conlleva muchos cambios y dejar atrás banalidades, una vez que Yixing acepté el intercambio y llevé a LuHan a la nada, yo volveré pero quedaremos atados por el resto de su vida—mencionó bajando la cabeza.

Después del desayuno, todo el día Yixing se encargó de la pequeña tienda que Shí Xūn tenía en el pueblo, quería ayudarle de alguna forma para pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, además que, en el fondo no quería toparse con la prometida de esté, aunque intentaba comprender las palabras que había dicho, no podía entenderlo, aun así, haría lo que fuera por entenderlo, el voto de confianza, ¿podría dárselo? . Al quedarse solo en la tienda, miró hasta donde su vista le permitía, <>pensó Yixing, le gustaba todo el ambiente del pequeño poblado, vista estupenda, tenía todo lo que siempre había anhelado. Sonrió, sinceramente, como desde hace mucho no lo hacía.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— interrogó el médico, —Quiera o no quiera volver, me quedaré con él, son los designios para abrir un portal, yo no sé controlar el tiempo, también debo hacer cosas por las personas, pero si abro el portal no tendré opción, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé—, dijo Kris alterado, SeHun apretó con los dedos el puente de su nariz, estresado, tan estresado que el cuello quería partírsele en dos, —Solo hazlo, pero vuelve con él, aunque después no pueda recordar nada, créeme que quedaré en paz conmigo mismo , pero vuelve, no importa de qué forma, confió en ti, cuidarás bien de él.— SeHun miró el cuerpo de Yixing, después guió su mirada hacia Kris, se alejó, con grandes zancadas y salió de la habitación, Kris se quedó inerte por varios segundos, a lo lejos podía escuchar el llanto del médico, Kris apretó los puños antes de desaparecer de la habitación del hospital para iniciar nuevamente la búsqueda.

Shí Xūn llegó a la tienda acompañado nuevamente de vivi, el perrito del chico se colgó del pantalón de Yixing intentando llamar la atención de este, Yixing se agachó para abrazarlo, el perrito le lamió la cara cuando lo tuvo cerca, Yixing rió a causa de las cosquillas que la lengua del animal le produjo, —Le agradas, nunca va con nadie— dijo Shí Xūn, —Puede ver más allá de las palabras— dijo suavemente Yixing, —sin duda se da cuenta que no eres de este mundo— , Yixing se puso rígido al escuchar las palabras contrarias,—¿Q..qué quieres decir?—, Shí Xūn sonrió, —que eres especial y eso vivi lo sabe— explicó, Yixing bajó al perrito hacia el suelo, mirando fijamente a Shí Xūn, en el fondo sabía que algo escondía detrás de esas palabras.

Las estrellas comenzaron a salir en la isla, la pequeña tienda de Shí Xūn cerró sus puertas y Yixing, vivi y Shí Xūn volvieron a su casa, esa noche Yixing no vislumbró a la prometida de su ahora jefe, y eso era un gran alivio, compartir tiempo con el contrario era de las cosas que más disfrutaba, Después de la cena, Shí Xūn se fue a su habitación y Yixing a la que le había asignado, su cuerpo estaba cansado, durante la mayor parte del día había cargado algunas cajas, y estaba cansado, bostezaba cada dos segundos y los ojos se le irritaron, se recostó en la cama dispuesto a descansar, cerró los ojos, y por unos momentos durmió, tal vez solo fue una hora, los ojos de Yixing se abrieron de par en par, rodo por la cama todo lo que pudo pero el sueño ya se le había ido nuevamente. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la casa, tenía pensando ir a la playa, algo no andaba bien con él mismo, ya era su segundo día, y no había aparecido nadie con la marca, era el segundo día donde prácticamente tendría que cambiar de lugar, pero ningún cambio surgió, se encaminó hasta que llegó al bosque, se detuvo un tiempo para sentarse sobre el pasto. Mirando cada uno de los árboles, tenía algo de frio, y se lamentó no haber traído su manta. —Hace frio afuera, ¿porqué estas aquí?— preguntó Shí Xūn quien se encontraba ya parado a un costado de Yixing, esté al escuchar la voz dio un salto, cuando se recuperó respondió —No pude dormir, es mejor estar afuera y respirar de este aire puro que me hace sentir que estoy vivo, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, ¿Dónde está vivi?— curioseo Yixing, percatándose que la mascota no estaba cerca, —Escuché que la puerta se cerró, te seguí, el ruido de tus pisadas se detuvo aquí— confesó, Shí Xūn caminó unos pasos cortos hasta quedar cerca de Yixing, tanteo el hombro de este para poderse sentar, —Lay... ¿Puedo tocar tu rostro?, es decir, quiero idear como eres, escucho tu voz, reconozco ahora el sonido de tus pasos, puedo olerte, tienes un aroma especial, y eres misterioso, ¿no eres un vampiro verdad?— Yixing soltó una carcajada y negó rotundamente, —Claro que no soy vampiro, vamos, adelante, serás mi espejo, desde que llegué aquí no me he visto en un espejo.— Shí Xūn acerco lentamente la palma de su mano y la colocó primero sobre la frente, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió las cejas de Yixing, deslizo los dígitos por el contorno de sus ojos, nariz, mejillas y labios, Shí Xūn relamió su labio antes de apartar la palma de la mano, —¿Y qué te parezco?— indagó Yixing, —Tal vez te parezca extraño pero tu voz no concuerda con tu imagen— respondió el invidente, Yixing parpadeo, —¿Cómo?, ¿tan feo estoy?— dijo tocándose las mejillas con sus manos, Shí Xūn negó con las manos, —no dije eso, me pareces una persona extremadamente preciosa, tienes facciones muy delicadas, labios delgados y ojos profundos—. Yixing guardó silencio, la descripción que Shí Xūn daba de él no concordaba con lo que él era, su labio inferior ha sido algo grueso desde siempre —¡Que irónica es la vida, al fin te encontré!— exclamaron a las espaldas de Yixing, esté al escuchar la voz intrusa se dio vuelta, —¿Porqué te quedaste callado Lay?, ¿Dije algo que te ofendiera?, de verdad no quise sonar mal, ¿estás ahí?— pregunto Shí Xūn esperando por la respuesta adversa, —Ni te molestes, él no puede escucharme ni verme, parecerás un loco a sus ojos si actúas deliberadamente.— Yixing comenzó a temblar, ante sus ojos estaba un hombre de cabello rubio y alto, alguien que por supuesto decía disparates. —Lay, ¿Qué está pasando?— dijo nuevamente Shí Xūn, —¿Escuchaste algo, parece que alguien está cerca?—dijo Yixing, Shí Xūn paró la oreja, pero ningún ruido le pareció extraño, —tengo un oído biónico, puedo escuchar a grandes distancias, no hay nada extraño, son tus nervios, ¿será que ya tienes sueño?—, el rubio intervino en la conversación, —Necesitamos hablar, dile que tienes sueño y volverás a tu habitación, ¡hazlo ahora!— le ordenó.


	18. CAPITULO XIV.- ANGEL NEGRO

Kris le miró altivo, alzando una ceja, le hizo señas con la mano a Yixing para que se alejará, Yixing dudó moviendo los ojos porque no sabía que actitud tomar, —No pienses nada, solo actúa rápido—ordenó Kris, Yixing se levantó, y sin mirar a Shí Xūn comenzó a hablar, —Creo que si tengo sueño, iré a dormir, no te quedes mucho tiempo en la intemperie— dijo Yixing antes de emprender la marcha de regreso a la casa de Shí Xūn, el hombre de cabellos rubios le siguió de cerca, cuando por fin llegaron, la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Yixing miró desde la penumbrosa el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, —La naturaleza es quisquillosa, sin duda— comenzó diciendo Kris, Yixing demoró unos segundos antes de responder, —¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?— preguntó ignorando por un instante lo que el contrario había dicho apretando las manos hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Kris parpadeo y caminó más cerca de Yixing, —Muchos me llaman Kris, pero yo soy el ángel negro— confesó, Yixing abrió grande los ojos, recordando al chico que se había topado con él en la calle, el que tenía las alas blancas, "recuérdalo bien, yo soy el ángel blanco" cuando ese recuerdo se vino a su mente como pintura fresca Kris le interrumpió dejando ver sus grandes alas de color negras como la noche. Yixing comenzó a templar, sabía que nada bueno sacaría de ello, —No me engañaran otra vez, he vivido una pesadilla, son unos monstruos — dijo Yixing aterrado, Kris agachó la mirada ocultando de nuevo sus alas con un poco de dolor en el acto, —¡Vete!— le dijo Yixing señalando la puerta, —No vuelvas nunca, nada de lo que quieras decirme me interesa—, Kris alzó la mirada al escucharle decir aquello, —Aunque quiera irme, no podré, estamos enlazados ahora, y quieras o no tendrás que escucharme—. Respondió Kris alterado por vez primera, —Ningún muchachito tonto me va hablar así, he vivido miles y miles de años. He vivido en varias generaciones, y jamás había visto que una persona que no te conoce se sacrifique por ti, jamás he visto que una persona renuncie por amor como lo han hecho ellos— mencionó, Yixing suavizó la expresión facial —No sé a quienes te refieres— le dijo, Kris flotó sobre sus pies antes de colocarse sobre la cama, —Se que no me crees, nos conocimos unos días antes de lo sucedido en el hospital, chico rubio, lentes oscuros, ese era yo—. Relató el rubio, Yixing asintió, pero sin recordar, —Mentiroso, no eres bueno mintiendo y el hombre que vive en esta casa lo sabe—, confesó Kris, —odio que me lean la mente, ¿y qué es lo que se supone que debe saber?—, Kris se recostó en la cama colocando las manos en su cabeza como respaldo, —intuye que vienes de otro lugar—Kris guardó silencio antes de continuar, —hablaremos de eso en otro momento, a lo que vengo es a traerte para volver a donde perteneces—, Yixing cruzó los brazos — ¡no volveré!, lo he decidido, quiero comenzar aquí, es pacífico, es tranquilo, es hermoso, quiero comenzar de nuevo aquí, nada de lo que digas me convencerá, si tengo que viajar a otro lado infinitamente lo haré, pero mientras tanto me quedaré aquí— se aferró a la idea, Kris soltó un suspiro, —el viaje te ha servido de mucho, he visto las cosas que has hecho, no tendrías que arrepentirte, incluso si llegaste a ver la maldad y crueldad de este mundo tuyo, lo conociste y ahora sabes lo que debes hacer, el destino te está brindando una oportunidad, una oportunidad de comenzar, pero de comenzar desde el lugar donde perteneces, este no es tu lugar— añadió Kris, —no me arrepiento, pero quiero olvidar todo, quiero recordar desde el momento en que llegué a la playa— dijo suavemente Yixing, Kris relamió su labio, se estaba quedando sin ideas, y la verdad no era tan fácil de decir, —Pero no puedes comenzar aquí— musitó el ángel, Yixing se acercó para ver el rostro del sujeto a través de la escasa luz que había en la calle, pudo ver aquellos preciosos ojos, relucientes, podía verlo, —¿porqué no puedo comenzar aquí? dime la verdad— apuntó Yixing, Kris tomó su tiempo, sin despegar sus ojos del enigmático chico frente a él a quien por castigo tenía que soltarle todo lo que preguntara— Cuando llegaste a esta isla, abriste el segundo portal universal, te saliste del portal al que perteneces, y literalmente destruiste tu cuerpo— confesó el rubio, Yixing observó incrédulo, alzó las manos para vérselas y enseguida se las llevó a las mejillas, —¿entonces qué es esto? Sigo viviendo, ¡explícalo!—, Kris se levantó de la cama y miró lo más cerca posible a Yixing, le rosó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, —Tu verdadero cuerpo yace en la cama de un hospital en Beijín, a punto de sufrir un colapso, en este portal, no existe tu esencia como tal—, Yixing se tocó la cabeza apretándola, no podía entender nada de lo que le decían, —No entiendo, ¿esencia?, ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?—, Kris retiró su contacto, —Has estado viajando de dimensión en dimensión, esos lugares que visitaste, son dimensiones que pertenecen a tu portal, en cada dimensión has encontrado una esencia tuya, has encontrado las esencias de SeHun, has encontrado las esencias de otras personas, pero este lugar, esta isla, pertenece a un portal distinto, por lo tanto es una dimensión en la que no tienes permitido estar, debemos irnos, cada minuto que pasa, tu cuerpo muere, y no podré ayudarte más— confesó Kris, —¿Esas personas... las que tenían el rostro de SeHun eran sus esencias?— indagó Yixing, — Si te refieres a Amezyan y Turad , lo eran, conociste al chico valiente dispuesto a enfrentar a los criminales aun a costa de su vida, y Turad el chico criminal que no conocía el amor, ¿no te da curiosidad saber que será de ellos?—, Yixing se apretó la sien, comenzaba a darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza, —¿con esencias te refieres a personalidades?—, Kris sonrió, al fin Yixing iba entendiendo, —Así es, cada portal tiene 7 dimensiones, por lo tanto, son 7 esencias, 7 personalidades distintas, 7 personas con el mismo rostro y 7 personas que al final son una sola, solo que un rasgo de personalidad distinta predomina en cada dimensión, pero todos son exactamente igual— Yixing recordó a Turad, "¿SeHun es así?¿SeHun no ha conocido el amor?" Kris resopló sacando a Yixing de sus pensamientos, —¿entonces porque no puedo estar aquí? ¿porqué no puedo quedarme?, estoy dentro de mi esencia— razonó Yixing, Kris negó rotundamente con la cabeza, tomó a Yixing de los hombros antes de proseguir — En este portal no existe tu esencia, no aún—, —entonces... ¿este cuerpo?— preguntó Yixing bajando la mirada para ver sus piernas, — Es el cuerpo que estas usurpando, pero no te pertenece, por eso no puedes dormir, por eso no puedes comer, por eso no puedes sentirte totalmente tú—, Yixing negó, — Shí Xūn, él tiene el rostro de SeHun, es de otra dimensión pero son parecidos en esencia— confeso Yixing, —abre los ojos Yixing, Shí Xūn solo podría parecerse a SeHun en el rostro, pero no en personalidad, es un hombre que vive culpándose por la muerte del padre de esa prometida que tiene, esa mujer lo ama, él la ama, y cuida perfectamente bien su secreto, no interfiere con los asuntos de los demás, vive su vida, ese definitivamente no es la esencia de SeHun—, Yixing se quedó callado, no sabía que pensar ni que decir, —En tu dimensión hay personas que esperan por ti, hay personas que han sacrificado cosas con la única intención de que vuelvas—, Yixing alzó la mirada enojado, observando a Kris, como si quisiera golpearlo y destrozarlo, —Si ellos han sacrificado cosas, ¿entonces que más debo sacrificar?, ¿tú que ganas con todo esto? Dímelo —exigió, —sé lo que estas pensando, y lo diré, para que vuelvas hay que sacrificar una esencia del portal, no, tranquilo, no fue SeHun, el no podría porque estuvo envuelto en el accidente de bomba, tu salvaste su vida, el circulo fue cerrado, en realidad quisiera decir que yo gano demasiado, pero no es así, intenté ayudarte porque quiero que el ángel blanco sea castigado, tu lo conoces, quedará testimonio de lo que te hizo, él no es Dios para disponer de tus castigos, su trabajo era llevarte a la corte por intervenir, pero no hacerte ver todo eso. Eres un humano, así que empecé por eso, pero ahora quedaré atado a ti, hasta que tu vida culmine entonces seré libre, si intentará sacar algo más, créeme que dejaría que te quedaras y que murieras en esta isla, entonces yo volvería, pero la verdad moriría contigo, tu testimonio no serviría y tus esencias del portal al que perteneces desaparecerían para siempre, he perdido más de lo que podría ganar.— confesó cabizbajo el ángel. —¿Quién es la persona que sacrificará su esencia por mi?—interrogó Yixing, Kris guardó silencio repentino, se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana mientras Yixing espero paciente —Es el hombre que te atropello —, Yixing miró la espalda de Kris tan intenso, —¿por qué haría eso alguien que ni siquiera le conozco el rostro?— interrogó , —Porque quiere remediar tu sufrimiento—, —No le creo, ¡no volveré!, es mi última palabra— mencionó Yixing cruzándose de brazos. Kris se dio la vuelta, —piénsalo, ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes durar vivo cuando no has dormido ni comido lo suficiente, lentamente , conforme pasen los días, te deteriorarás y morirás, cuando mueras tu madre, SeHun y tus amigos que te aprecian sufrirán el duelo de perderte—, —lo superarán— respondió Yixing, —claro, lo harán, ¿pero tú lo superarás?, en un mundo paralelo, viste los horrores de la humanidad, la crueldad, tu existencia no valdría la pena. Tienes la oportunidad de volver, piénsalo —Kris metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió la pieza del cuerpo humano que había hurtado de la clínica de SeHun, la sacó y colocó a un lado de donde estaba Yixing— hay gente que no se dejó vencer, que es capaz de sacrificarse por ti ¿morir es la forma de pagarles por sus esfuerzos?— Yixing miró la figura humana que Kris había dejado ahí, suspiró mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, reconocía la pieza, la pieza que en infinidad de veces vio mientras tenia consulta con SeHun —dijiste que no habías visto el rostro de la persona que te atropelló y que está dispuesto a entregar su vida por ti— Kris se buscó por todos lados un pedazo de vidrio, de una de sus múltiples bolsas de la chamarra negra que cargaba sacó el trozo, lo dejó sobre la cama — Volveré en unas horas, mientras tanto, ten cuidado con lo que piensas, Shí Xūn puede leer tu mente, si más tarde tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma, me quedaré en este pequeño rincón y no te molestaré más, piénsalo — dijo antes de desvanecerse completamente.


	19. CAPITULO XV.- DECISIÓN FINAL

_Yixing se quedó totalmente vacío, <<_ _ten cuidado con lo que piensas, Shí Xūn puede leer tu mente >> _se repetían en su mente una tras otra, en ese momento comprendió la gravedad del asunto, lo grave que una persona como él viajará en el tiempo, había vivido muchos peligros, había conocido muchas personas, había sido víctima de un sinfín de circunstancias, y estaba ahí en medio de una crisis y a punto de volverse loco, cualquier persona a esas alturas se hubiera vuelto loco. Y Yixing lo sabía, porque lo estaba sintiendo, todo ese entorno era más peligroso que vivir en Beijing, por lo menos ahí tenía sueños, por lo menos ahí había personas que de verdad le apreciaban y apoyaban, eran pocas, pero existían, estando lejos, solo encontraría dolor entre tantos problemas, él lo sabía. Suspiró un tanto desmotivado, sus pensamientos estaban siendo diferentes con cada segundo que pasaban, sostuvo la figura del cuerpo humano entre sus manos y lo apretó, -SeHun... ¿de verdad está triste por mi?, ¿SeHun sacrificó cosas por mi? ¿Sacrificó algo para que yo pudiera volver?- se preguntó así mismo, la madrugada pasó muy rápido, los pensamientos de Yixing no le dejaban en paz, cuando el sol salió él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero del cuarto, iría ayudar a Shí Xūn con su tienda, no tenía nada de ganas, todavía estaba indeciso en qué hacer. Yixing tenía tantas preguntas también. Tomó el trozo de vidrio que Kris le había dejado y lo guardó en su pantalón, más tarde lo revisaría.

Pasaba ya del medio día, cuando Yixing abrazó a vivi unos momentos, la mascotita ladró y después chillo, -¿Te sucede algo Lay?, te he notado muy raro está mañana- confesó Shí Xūn, -incluso vivi ha sentido tu humor-continuo diciendo, Yixing guardó silencio, pero después respondió- No tuve una buena noche, ¿estaba bien si te dejó unos momentos?, quisiera ir a la playa, prometo que será solo un rato- suplicó Yixing juntando sus manos a pesar que el invidente no podía percatarse. Shí Xūn sonrió ampliamente asintiendo con la cabeza, -claro que sí, ve-apenas escuchó la respuesta Yixing sonrió y con un -gracias- salió de la tienda para caminar de nuevo por ese bosque que tanto le fascinaba, el olor a cedro invadía sus fosas nasales, y le relajaba, cuando llegó a la playa, se sacó los zapatos, se sentó sobre la arena, y miró el horizonte e imagino todo de nuevo, las cosas que le sucedieron antes del accidente y la vida que pudo haber tenido, eso no le dolía, ya no le dolía, mientras jugueteaba con la arena recordó a Minseok, que era su amigo entrañable y también recordó a SeHun, al que podía llamar abiertamente su primer amor. Suspiró fuertemente, ahogando el sonido entre las olas del mar, que llegaban a tocar la punta de los dedos de sus pies, en esa posición algo en la bolsa de su pantalón le estorbaba, así que metió la mano y sacó el pedazo de vidrio que el ángel blanco le había dejado, <<quien me atropello, _¿alguien que está dispuesto a entregar su vida por mi?, ¿quién podría ser? >> _pensó Yixing, sostuvo el vidrio con amabas manos y lo acercó tanto que pudo ver reflejado en él, era un hombre muchísimo más blanco de lo que él era, los ojos un poco más grandes y abiertos, la nariz tan fina , cada facción era tan bien diseñada, se asustó, reconocía ese rostro, el trozo de vidrio se le cayó de las manos, se levantó de la arena y corrió hacia el mar, se metió intentando verse reflejado en él, no podía creerlo, << _¡estoy en el cuerpo de alguien más!, ¡estoy en el cuerpo de un asesino! ¿Qué debo hacer? >> _Yixing comenzó a llorar recordando las palabras del invidente << _me pareces una persona extremadamente preciosa, tienes facciones muy delicadas, labios delgados y ojos profundos >> _, todo ese tiempo había usurpado la esencia de Ayala, y también el de Mustafá, dos personas tan distintas pero tan iguales, >> ¿ _y ahora esa persona quiere salvarme? << _su cabeza dio vueltas y antes de que pudiera volverse loco gritó lo más fuerte que pudo hacia el horizonte, -¡odio, lo odio!- gritó hasta que la voz casi se le desgarra. -¿¡Lay!?¿qué sucede?, estas asustando a los habitantes- Yixing regresó a ver a Shí Xūn y caminó fuera del mar para acercarse a él, -No sucede nada-dijo levemente aguantándose el coraje, -Sea lo que sea, debes aceptarlo ¿de acuerdo?, aunque sea difícil, tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, desde el fondo de tu corazón, sino nadie te podrá ayudar- mencionó el invidente, Yixing resoplo, -me imagino que son las mismas palabras que usas con todo el mundo cuando la pasan mal, no quieres interferir, por más que sepas la razón-, -intervenir no es lo correcto, es mejor guiar a las personas hacia un camino, depende de ellas si lo siguen o no-, Yixing escuchó al invidente y regreso a verle directamente, sus palabras eran frías, - no intervienes porque no te interesan esas personas- dijo Yixing, Shí Xūn negó, -te equivocas, porque me interesan no les quitó el único derecho que el creador les proporcionó, y ese es el libre albedrío de elegir lo que es bueno o malo, lo que les conviene o no, yo no soy más que Dios para decirles que hacer, es su vida, es su decisión, son sus errores o aciertos, son ellos mismos, jamás les quitaría lo único que tienen- Yixing se quedó mudo, ahora podía entender porque Shí Xūn era diferente de SeHun, podía entender porque a pesar de que tuvieran el mismo poder de telequinesis , usaban el poder de formas distintas, Shí Xūn se dio media vuelta para volver a su negocio, - Shí Xūn- pronunció Yixing, este detuvo sus pasos para escucharle, << _Odio que me lean la mente_ >> pensó Yixing, Shí Xūn no dio ningún paso, se quedó tan tieso al escuchar aquello, << _está fuera de mi alcancé evitarlo, realmente lo siento_ >> respondió mentalmente, -Gracias por tus palabras, conocerte me ha servido de mucho para la decisión que tomaré-prosiguió diciendo, Yixing caminó hacia el lado donde estaba el invidente, << _no te disculpes conmigo, no cometiste ningún error >> _pensó Yixing caminando de largo rumbo a la tienda de Shí Xūn.

Durante toda la tarde ninguno de los dos dijo más cosas, Shí Xūn no quería mencionar nada, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, porque eso le delataría, Yixing hacia lo mismo, su pensamiento estaba en blanco una vez que regreso de la playa donde había sacado todo su pesar, sabía la verdad y por fin tenía claro su corazón. Por la noche, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación se topo con esos ojos profundos y negros, -buenas noches, ¿has tomado una decisión?- Preguntó Kris, - tengo unas preguntas para ti- respondió Yixing, Kris asintió, cruzo los brazos y espero-adelante, hazlas-dijo con voz ronca. -No he tenido demasiado tiempo para odiar esto- se tocó así mismo deteniendo su discurso por un momento -no he tenido tiempo de odiar al destino, al tiempo o ese maldito ángel blanco por lo que me ha pasado- confesó abriendo su corazón, -pero... recordé que dijiste que este hombre entregaría su vida por mí, recordé a Ayala que intentó matar a Ame-, Kris le interrumpió, -pero no lo hizo, en su lugar fue Lay quien murió, no lo juzgues, todo tiene un porqué-, -lo sé, esa razón es Mustafá, un honorable chico, al que percibí su espíritu de lucha, y por ese motivo aceptaré su sacrificio, si esa es la decisión que ha tomado, es lo que haré, pero.. quiero saber su nombre, dímelo al final, primero quiero saber cuál es el sacrificio que hizo SeHun para que yo vuelva- Kris mordió su labio ligeramente, intentó desvíar la mirada pero Yixing la siguió, -no intentes escapar, dímelo-, Kris bajó las manos y enseguida habló, -se borrarán todos los recuerdos que tenga de ti-, Yixing tragó saliva y tristemente bajó la mirada, tenía ganas de llorar y no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar quedamente, -¿Yo.. yo también perderé su recuerdo?- preguntó el chico mientras moqueaba, -No, tus recuerdos quedarán intactos, pero no podrás acercarte a él en un intento deliberado, tendrás que esperar hasta que el destino les vuelva a unir, si es que hay un destino para ustedes-respondió Kris, unos segundos más tarde continuo diciendo -Lo siento-, Yixing negó, -Está de más decir que si se incumple algo, las consecuencias serán peor de las que ya son ahora, ¿hay alguna otra pregunta?-, Yixing volvió a negar, -Estoy listo entonces, volveré- soltó, decidido, al menos estaría en el mismo mundo al que SeHun pertenecía. Era su consuelo, Kris sonrió, y cerró los ojos. -Su nombre es Xiao LuHan- murmuró mientras se desvanecía en el aire escuchando de fondo las olas chocando contra las rocas.

Yixing escuchó el nombre y el cuerpo se le desguanzo, sentía que flotaba otra vez, veía nada, estaba en un lugar sin gravedad en absoluto, -Tienes que seguir de frente, no dolerá- murmuró la voz de Kris, Yixing no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba, quería moverse pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese sitio?, -¿él estará bien?- preguntaron, era una voz que Yixing reconocía, -Lo estará- dijo Kris antes de tocar el hombro de LuHan, Yixing podía ver las grandes manos de Kris, pero no podía ver el rostro de LuHan, << _quiero verte, no te vayas aún >> _pensó Yixing, LuHan asintió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, caminó en la dirección que Kris le había dicho y cuando llegó a la mitad regresó a ver, -Espero algún día logre perdonarme- murmuró LuHan, Yixing al fin pudo verlo, << _Te he perdonado, perdóname tú a mi por orillarte hacer este sacrificio_ >> pensó Yixing, LuHan se veía mucho más guapo de lo que antes le hubiera visto, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos brillosos, mantenía una sonrisa, ¡estaba sonriendo alegremente! Yixing apretó los labios para no llorar, -LuHan-pronunció Yixing y aunque esté ya no le escuchó siguió su camino hasta perderse en la inmensidad. 

Yixing pataleo, hasta que el despertador sonó ruidosamente por toda la habitación, abrió los ojos, y apagó la alarma, estaba recostado sobre su cama, sintió las lagrimas derramadas por las mejillas, ¿había tenido un sueño?, se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración inconstante, miró a sus lados, para tratar de identificar algo, su memoria aún seguía intacta, se encontró en su viejo departamento, los posters de sus artistas favoritos, su viejo teclado electrónico y la mochila café que su madre le había regalado, -¿Ya viste que fecha es hoy?- dijo Kris sacándolo de su shock, hasta ese momento Yixing no se había percatado de su presencia, se levantó de la cama y miró el calendario, -¿12 de mayo?- se preguntó así mismo, -es correcto- dijo Kris cuando observó a Yixing mirar el año, << _2020 >> _Pensó Yixing, se cambió la pijama y agarró sus cosas para el primer día en la universidad. Caminó nervioso por la misma avenida seguido de Kris , miró su reloj que marcaba las 06:53 a.m. -¿ocurrirá hoy no?- preguntó a Kris, -Lo sabrás en un momento y no me hables en la calle que pensaran que estás loco- le respondió, Yixing asintió con la cabeza, transitó por la misma calle donde fue arrollado, y pasó por el edificio donde el auto se había estampado, miró el reloj de mano otra vez y este marcaba 06:55 a.m. Yixing se quedó parado hasta que cambió el minuto, entonces avanzó con grandes zancadas hacia la universidad, -se ha ido ¿cierto?, mi poder- murmuró, Kris sonrió mientras miraba hacia delante, se acercaban unas jovencitas que conversaban secretamente antes de entrar al campus, -compruébalo - le respondió Kris, Yixing miró hacia enfrente pero ya había perdido toda esperanza, el poder que una vez maldijo, ahora le extrañaba, ahora añoraba eso, lo que pensó como maldición después de todo no lo era, era un regalo, un regalo que posiblemente ya había perdido. Yixing se topó de frente con las jovencitas, las dos le miraron y él las miró a ellas, << _¡es tan guapo! >> _pensó una, << _¿estará en mi salón? >> _pensó la otra, Yixing sonrió, tan amplio que su hoyuelo se marcó, regresó a ver a Kris y este asintió con la cabeza lleno de felicidad.


	20. EPILOGO.

—Hoy estamos desde el foro del canal de CCVT, Le damos la bienvenida al nuevo cantante en solitario Lay, bienvenido— dijo la entrevistadora mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de color café, Zhang Yixing con nerviosismo tomó su micrófono entre las manos acercándoselo a los labios para responder a la audiencia, —Hola a todos, Soy Lay — se presentó agitando su mano hacia el público que le vitoreo con aplausos, enseguida se sentó a un costado de la entrevistadora, —Es tu primera producción y debut, ¿Puedes hablarnos acerca de tu experiencia?—mencionó la mujer, Yixing se acomodó para comenzar a relatar, —Estudie danza por tres años, y dos como artista, así que estoy aquí después de un arduo trabajo y esfuerzo, me siento feliz, la mejor recompensa es que todas estas personas estén acompañándome hoy, muchas gracias— mencionó señalando al público, las personas gritaron; hubo algunos "Lay te amo" que hicieron sonreír al artista, —He escuchado el sencillo, hay una canción que se llama "prediction", de tu autoría y arreglos musicales, es una pieza que comienza con un estruendo , pareciera como si simulará una explosión, ¿en qué te inspiraste para crear una pieza como esa? —interrogó la dama, Yixing sonrió bajando la mirada y tragando en seco, "ten cuidado con lo que dices" le susurró Kris, Yixing se tomó unos segundos en idear las cosas, —Todo salió dentro de mi cabeza, un día, me encontraba parado en medio de una guerra, donde olía a muerte, devastación, desolación por donde quisiera mirar, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, estaba atemorizado, mucho más que nunca, el estruendo sordo provino de un misil, del tamaño de un edificio, cuando se estrelló al suelo la tierra giró, todo dio vueltas y se oscureció—, la entrevistadora le interrumpió, —¿Nos hablas de un sueño verdad?— Yixing miró a su costado, Kris mantenía los brazos cruzados con una expresión de fastidio, Yixing sonrió mostrando su hoyuelo coquetamente —¡Claro!, un sueño, un sueño terrorífico del que deseo jamás se haga realidad, por eso escribí esta canción, y la incluí en mi primer trabajo, incluí en la portada un fragmento de ese sueño— comentó Yixing señalando en la portada de su disco una explosión en forma de hongo que envolvía parte de un globo terráqueo, la entrevista quedó atónica —Vaya, Lay es un pacifista entonces—, —Creo que lo soy, trató de llevar con mi voz y mi música a todas las personas para que hagan conciencia del cuidado no solo del ser humano o los animales o las plantas, sino del planeta tierra en su conjunto, que después de todo es nuestro hogar, que nos cuida y cobija —. La audiencia entera comenzó a aplaudir conmovido por las palabras del joven.

2 años después...

—Estas yendo en contra de las reglas, ¡Zhang Yixing!— dijo sutilmente Kris que se cruzaba de brazos, Yixing estaba escondido detrás de una pared de concreto, una o dos veces echaba un vistazo a la entrada del hospital, —Solo quiero ver si está saludable, solo eso—musitó el chico, Kris bostezó cruzando la calle, se paró en la entrada del hospital e hizo señas a Yixing para que supiera que el médico estaba en recepción aún, unos minutos después Kris salió del edificio, y caminó directo hacia Yixing, —evita que te vea, o el juego se termina— mencionó el ángel, Yixing rodo los ojos haciendo un ligero puchero, —Sí...sí— le respondió. —en 5 segundos saldrá por la puerta, 4...3...2...1...— Kris se desvaneció en el aire y Yixing pudo ver a SeHun desde esa distancia, estaba tan blanco, y guapo, Yixing sonrió al verle mirar al cielo, en dirección a los rayos del sol mientras se cubría los ojos, llevaba aun los zapatos blancos del trabajo, SeHun desvió la mirada hacia la dirección de Yixing, esté al percatarse se ocultó, se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar y corrió por la calle, —¡Te vio!—exclamó el ángel, Yixing negó sin dejar de correr, —no...no lo hizo, ya no vendré, lo prometo.—respondió, Kris se paró delante de Yixing evitando que siguiera corriendo, —aunque quieras venir ya no podrás hacerlo— sentención Kris, Yixing asintió con la cabeza.

SeHun había tenido guardia nocturna, cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue revisar las notificaciones del celular , el encabezado decía que el artista daría su quinto concierto en el estadio de Beijing ese mismo día por la noche, SeHun resopló, el último mes había visto carteles inundando la ciudad con el rostro del artista, había sido tantas especulaciones que la curiosidad le ganó y terminó comprando la entrada , ya tenía tres discos, la canción principal y número uno en varios países se llamaba "lotto", y la letra así como ritmo era extraña, SeHun no podía negar que le gustaba, el artista había grabado en la portada grandes edificios color dorados, bastante futuristas, de donde se desprendía la canción "el dorado" , la número dos en la lista de popularidad, el artista tenia canciones desde cuentos de hadas hasta de mensajes de paz y la crueldad de la guerra, SeHun estaba encantado con el chico, sabía bailar, componer música, escribía sus propias canciones, diseñaba sus propias coreografías, dibujaba, el artista era una eminencia ante los ojos del médico, En ese momento mientras descansaba en su sala SeHun contempló el boleto del concierto, por varias semanas deseo poder acudir y ver al cantante de cerca, en el mundo de la medicina los deseos se hacen sobre la marcha, no antes. Pero en ese momento un presentimiento se atravesó por su pecho, ¡ya tenía suficiente!, esta vez iría, llamó al hospital y se reporto enfermo.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, SeHun se sentía fuera de lugar entre tantos adolescentes que agitaban pancartas en apoyo al cantante, se balanceaban de un lado a otro, y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el concierto todos gritaron, SeHun sentía que había cometido un error, un profesional de su edad no estaba para esos numeritos, pero en segundos las luces se volvieron a encender apareciendo en la mega pantalla el nombre del artista "Lay", los fans presentes en el recinto gritaron mucho más fuerte, Lay salió al escenario con las manos mirando al techo, el agua que se escapaba del techo mojaba al artista, la música era suave, y el cuerpo de Lay se movió con lentitud , SeHun desde la tercera fila se quedo boquiabierto, el hombre seducía con esos movimientos, comenzó a cantar, una canción que SeHun reconocía, —Peter pan— susurró, por mucho su favorita, la letra merecía su fanatismo por el muchacho, narraba la historia de un Peter Pan héroe de batallas, vencedor ante cualquier obstáculo, pero con temor a crecer, no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie acerca de su temor a ser grande. Y esa canción lo plasma tal cual era.

Yixing seguía cantando con el corazón, se sentía tan emocionado de ver a tanta gente siguiéndolo, el primer día del resto de su carrera iniciaba ahí, y daba lo mejor de él, con cada movimiento, con cada nota musical se entregaba al público.

FLASH BACK~

SeHun estaba vestido de médico, parado frente a Yixing que no podía mantenerse en pie y su semblante era demasiado inexpresivo,

—¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de caminar?, ¿verdad?—le preguntó SeHun, Yixing no respondió, ni siquiera le miraba, —lo que para ti puede ser ridículo para mí no lo es, tengo miedo de crecer, ser un adulto, olvidarme de las pequeñas cosas alegres, dejar de soñar— confesó el médico.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso similar a no poder caminar?— preguntó el paciente,

—lo que para ti caminar significa lo que para mi crecer, tienes miedo de ya no poder construir esas pequeñas cosas alegres, y por supuesto que tus piernas eran un vehículo para alcanzar tus sueños, ¿quieres ser bailarín no es así?— Yixing bajó la mirada, sabía que ese sueño no se volvería realidad, —vas a volver a caminar, no tengas miedo, entonces yo no tendré miedo de crecer—- SeHun le sonrió tan hermosamente que el corazón de Yixing parloteo incesante.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

El concierto llegó a su fin, Yixing bajó del escenario después de dos horas y media de concierto se fue directo a darse un baño, mientras las 5 filas de enfrente hacían cola para esperar por un autógrafo.

Yixing se sentó en una mesa, con el cabello aún mojado, cada uno de sus fans que esperaron les otorgó un autógrafo y los que llevaban el disco se los firmaba de buena voluntad, SeHun se esperó hasta el final para pasar, cuando al fin después de una hora SeHun se posó frente a Yixing extendiendo la playera oficial del fanclub, Yixing sonrió nerviosamente, se suponía que debía actuar como si no le conociera, Kris que estaba a su lado sonreía misteriosamente mientras veía los nervios de Yixing, —¿Qué nombre debo escribir?— preguntó sutilmente, —SeHun.. Oh SeHun por favor—pronunció, Yixing tomó el plumón en sus manos, y moldeo su mejor letra, pero el pulso le fallaba, —aquí tienes, gracias por venir a mi concierto— murmuró Yixing levantándose de su asiento para hacer una ligera reverencia, SeHun sonrió, el cantante era tan amable, —Volveré al siguiente que hagas—confesó doblando la playera, dio un paso hacia atrás para caminar hacia la salida, —¿Ya lo sabías verdad?—preguntó Yixing, su manager y algunos del staff le escucharon —¿disculpe?—dijeron, Yixing miró a su derecha y Kris sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, —Lo sé todo, y si lo sigues no estarías yendo en contra de las reglas— mencionó el ángel. Yixing ignoró a todos, y siguió su corazón, caminó tan rápido hasta alcanzar al médico, —Oh SeHun, espera— solicitó, el mencionado detuvo su paso antes de salir al estacionamiento, regresó a ver al artista, —¿si?— interrogó, —¿podemos vernos después?— dijo con entusiasmo Yixing, el médico dudó un poco, pero sus ojos no vacilaron en mirar el rostro del artista, después lentamente un rubor se asomó por sus mejillas —claro que sí, Lay— respondió finalmente, —Soy Yixing— corrigió el cantante acercando su mano a la del contrario.


	21. Especial EXTRA ..

Las revistas humanas me han parecido interesantes, cada una diferente, animales fantásticos, chismes de entremetimiento, datos básicos y no tan básicos, experimentales, históricos y humanos desnudos, ¿en algo tenía que entretenerme no?, Yixing estaba en el despacho de a lado siguiendo una agenda aburrida de cosas de humanos, me recosté sobre el sofá extendiendo mis largas piernas mientras lo esperaba, el castigo que estaba recibiendo por viajar en el portal estaba considerándolo unas vacaciones, después del juicio de Tao y que esté estuviera retenido y encerrado por 100 años, las cosas se tornaron más pacificas, el sindicato de ángeles protectores intentó respaldar mis acciones, pero el ángel Miguel dijo que todos recibirían un castigo, me lo gané por callar tantos años, me lo gané por ser tan indiferente con la humanidad y estaba bien, seguir a Yixing era en ocasiones interesante, además Yixing no viviría 100 años, eso no lo sabía él pero los humanos no viven más de eso, y no estaba en prisión, después de todo Yixing era uno de los pocos humanos que me agradaban, el viaje en el tiempo le ayudó a madurar, SeHun era otro individuo que me agradaba, aunque no del todo, su ciencia exacta me hacía sentir dolor de cabeza, sus vivencias se basaban en algo comprobable y no simples sueños, al menos eso le dijo a Yixing en su primera "cita", LuHan, él era el segundo humano que más me agradaba, esperaba que la naturaleza le diera una segunda oportunidad, tal vez le vea en otra ocasión, en otra vida, en otra dimensión, uno nunca sabe. Y eso que yo lo sé todo. Al menos todo lo que pasa en este portal.

Los hombres que se habían encerrado en una junta con Yixing salieron horas después, cuando escuché sus pasos baje la revista y me senté adecuadamente, Yixing los despidió con la mano, en cuanto cerró la puerta le solté la bomba —SeHun viene para acá— Yixing dio un salto en cuanto el timbre de su departamento sonó, reí con fuerza —debiste decírmelo antes— me reprimió, —estabas muy ocupado como para enterarte— le respondí juguetonamente, —ábrele, no le dejes esperando— le seguí el juego, —Quiero estar a solas con él— me dijo, alcé los hombros haciendo como que no me importaba, Yixing hizo un gesto de enfado antes de abrir la puerta, —volveré a las 10— respondí antes de que Yixing se lanzará al cuello del médico, iba a desaparecer, palabra de ángel, pero fue SeHun quien besó a Yixing en los labios ,apenas sintió los brazos de Yixing rodearlo, acción que me detuvo, parpadee varias veces, observando cómo ambos al fin asimilaban las cosas, tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas, viajar en el tiempo, volver en el tiempo, ser condenados por la línea del tiempo, recuerdos perdidos, sacrificios realizados, almas perdidas y un ángel prisionero de un humano, y todo para esta escena, un beso, sus labios se movían al compás de una sinfonía tranquila, fusionándose en un contacto que era el principio de un romance, así sería, porque lo decía yo, Kris, el ángel negro que todo lo sabe. Sonreí, admirando la escena y antes de que se apartarán desaparecí.

\---F I N --


End file.
